Q and A with Labyrinth Characters
by erik-of-the-mask
Summary: Ever wanted to ask the Labyrinth Characters questions? Well now you can! Sarah, Jareth, Hoggle and so many more!
1. Intro

Title: Q and A with Labyrinth Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I wish I did, but I don't. So you cannot sue me…

Mask: I am Erik of the mask! Some of you phantom of the opera readers may know me, but for those of you who don't you can call me Mask –smiles-

Jareth: What am I doing here? Where am I? Tell me or you're going head first into the bog…

Mask: In a room. In the middle of no where…

Sarah: Why is he here? Where is Toby?

Mask: At home, sleeping, it's hard to ask questions of a baby who doesn't talk yet.

Jareth: She has a point.

Sarah: ….

Ludo: Sawa!

Mask: Well, this is our intro folkies, send those questions in, to anyone, Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, hell even ask me questions!


	2. The first questions

Jareth: Well, well, what do we have here?

Mask: OOOOOOoooo, our first batch of questions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From: Wishing-To-Survive-18

Hello Mask!Okay, I have a few questions I'd like to ask.Jareth: Why not just dunk Sarah into the bog headfirst to begin with? Shes a  
brat! I hate her, and all she did while going through the labyrinth...was  
complain about how 'unfair' it was. Tch, shes the one who got herself into  
that mess in the first place! Stop whining! Sarah: You do realize in part of the movie, when you said "Toby, why aren't  
you crying?" the little kid can't sit up and just start talking to you?  
Honestly! Hes not gonna just sit up and be like "Well Sarah, I do believe I  
just crapped my diaper, so I'm well due for a changing."Mask: If you had to choose between Sarah, Jareth, Hoggle, and Ludo, who would  
you stick in the bog and why?Okay, thats about enough out of me. See ya!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth: Now, now, I had to let her run the labyrinth; it was dumb luck she didn't fall into the bog. And nothing in life is fair, she learned that lesson.

Sarah: I was shocked, all of the sudden he stopped crying. I didn't think before I speak.

Mask: Now that made me laugh… Who to throw in bog… hmm… Hoggle! He betrayed Jareth, and Sarah countless times.

Hoggle: What!? Hoggle didn't betray no one!

Jareth: Oh really? I say we toss him in anyways…

Sarah: -hugs Hoggle- No you can't do that to Hoggle!

Mask: -nervous laugh- Well I'm afraid I have to cut it short here… More questions!


	3. FAF

Jareth: My my, you're becoming more popular Mask.

Mask: -nervous laugh- Onto the questions!

----------------------------------------------------------------  
From: CoffeeKris

Hello Mask! Here are my questions...  
Sarah: Why didn't you ask the worm why you shouldn't go left?  
Hoggle: Why do you hate Jareth so much?  
Jareth: Are your goblins the ones who stole my nail clippers, if so why and  
please return them. Also, could you not have tried to seduce Sarah when she  
was a lil older than 15? Honestly, does the word 'petafile' mean nothing to  
you?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah: I was rushing, I took the advice, hoping to get through quickly.

Hoggle: Hoggle is a coward and Jareth scares me. Jareth is also evil, stealing all them children.

Jareth: The goblins steal the children, get it right Hoggle, or it's head first into the bog with you!

Hoggle: And he's always threatening me.

Jareth: How am I to know if my goblins stole your nail clippers? Maybe you just misplaced them. Peta and file? You mean a group of people against animal abuse in the aboveground and a thing to put info into? No, that means nothing to me. Age means nothing to someone who is going to live forever. Pedophile? Is that the word you're looking for? That isn't a commonly used term where I come from. And that was the only opportunity I had, and I took it. Can you blame me?

------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: notwritten

Hello Mask here is to questions I would like to ask Sarah and Jareth.  
Jareth: What are you feelings for Sarah? What would you do if you found out  
that she loves you.?  
Sarah: What are your feelinGs for Jareth? What would you do if you found out  
that he loves you?This was an entertaining, and enjoyable chapter which you have written today.  
Keep up the good work. Have an diverting day tomorrow, and keep smiling always  
to those around you. :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mask: Hello.

Jareth: I'm fond of her, I would willingly go into a relationship with her if she grew up and stopped expecting so god damn much from me. And I would marry her if she met the previous requirements.

Sarah: I don't feel that way about Jareth, and haven't I already figured that out? People keep throwing that fact back in my face, thank you.

Mask: A Side tracking day? –blinks- oh well, I'm glad you enjoy, and will do –smiles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Dragoness19

Jareth, why are you always wanting to throw people into the bog of eternal  
stench? And why did you want Toby? Besides the fact that Sarah made a wish.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth: Have you smelt the bog lately? It's a horrible stench, and very good for threatening people. He was wished away.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
From: yodeladyhoo

First, allowme to thank you, Mask, for providing this forum. I hope that the  
participants will all co-operate amicably.

Hoggle: All creatures, great and small, have their place and purpose in the  
Universe. What gives you the right to kill off the fairies? Now, don't go  
and tell me because he told you to. Fairies assist in the pollination and  
propogation of the flora. Get rid of the fairies completely and you can kiss  
your begonias off for good.

Sir Didymus: Just how long have you been guarding that bridge that has been  
standing there for a thousand years?

Ludo: How did those goblins manage to hog-tie you? (no offense intended,  
Hoggle)

Sarah: Were you completely oblivious to what was being said to you after  
your amazing run of the Labyrinth? Were you really so self-centered that you  
didn't hear what Jareth said to you as you remembered your 'lines'? Or, did  
you really make a conscious choice in determining that Jareth had no power  
over you?Jareth: I've kept the champange iced and the 'motor running', how soon is  
'soon'?Until again.

Yodeladyhoo--a proud member of F.A.F.--Friends of Faeries

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mask: We can hope, we can hope, and you're welcome.

Hoggle: Why do you mortals get rid of flies, and bees, and spiders and fleas and other bugs, eh? They're pests. And they hurt.

Sir Didymus: As long as I can remember! And I will protect it with my brother for as long as I live!

Ludo: Wong time. But Swah help Ludo, Sawah friend.

Sarah: If you're thinking, you really don't hear what other people are saying. I was trying to remember lines, hoping to get back my baby brother. And even if I did, I would of told him no. Jareth is just not my type.

Jareth: If you keep that 'motor running' the 'soon' will be 'global warming' for your place. And I don't drink champagne..


	4. A change from goblins

Jareth: -yawns, stretching- What do we have here? More questions!? Goodie.

Mask: You enjoy this… don't you.

Jareth: It's a change from goblins…

Mask: True true. Onto the first question of the day!

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: spidersfrommars

Hey, this is genius!  
Jareth: I am a massive fan of yours, as you can see from my username and  
profile and whatnot. Would you consider opening the Labyrinth to me and my  
friend just for a day? What if she wishes her brother away? And also, don't  
marry Sarah - remember how she destroyed your goblin city and she's only 14?  
Also, adore your songs...  
Sarah: How could you trust Hoggle again and again?! He totally screwed you  
over, can't you see that!?  
Hoggle: Stew in the Bog of Eternal Stench, coward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth: If she wished her brother away, I'd let her run… she'd fail, I'd turn kid into goblin, all in a days work. Once again, age means nothing in power…and yes she did have her hand in destroying the city… those rocks were hard to move back out of the city apparently. And good for you, I'm not singing to you…. –lounges in throne he somehow brought in-

Sarah: You learn to trust your friends. If one of your friends betrayed you, you'd still be friends after a few apologies, wouldn't you?

Hoggle: -glares-

Mask: -nervous laugh- next…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Kore-of-Myth

Hey! Cool story - now its time for my questions Mwahaha!Jareth: Are you going to give up on Sarah now that she has specifically  
stated that you are 'not your type'? If so would you like me to direct you  
towards a house of certain fangirls...

Sarah: If Jareth is not your type, what is? You do know that Jareth will  
probably kill/maim/torture any guy (or girl) you decide to go out with...  
Wait! Is he not your type in that you prefer women? That would explain things!  
I have nothing against that and actually think it would be pretty cool if that  
was true! Hoggle: Are you currently Prince of the Land of Stench?

Blue Worm: How's the Missus?Keep Writing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth: I might… but no way I'll ever date a fan girl! I've seen the comments they make on my nether regions… and yes… if anyone were to try to seduce Sarah other then me, they would go head first into the bog.

Sarah: There goes my dating life –glares at Jareth- I'm looking for a normal guy around my age, that has a sense of humor, isn't a control freak, isn't linked to a kingdom or any royal blood line, and likes me for who I am. And no, I'm not into women –blinks-.

Hoggle: I don't believe so… I highly doubt that fink Jareth would dub such a title to me, horrible land or not.

Jareth: I believe he may be right.

Blue worm: Very good, would you like to come in for a cup of tea with me and the Missus?

Mask: Will do… -blinks- anyways… I need more questions for our fellow labyrinth people! So you know what that means? Clicky the review button, Jareth is waiting…


	5. Loooong

Mask: I have a feeling Hoggle is the least liked character in this.

Jareth: I'm afraid you're right Mask.

Mask: Oh well, onto questions!

--------------------------------

From: Kore-of-Myth

Thanks for including my questions! Keep up the writing - Oh two quick  
questions:

Jareth: Would you have made Toby a Goblin?

Sarah: Would anything at all make you fall for Jareth? (not physically! In  
love!)  
-------------------------------

Jareth: I was debating on that. I was tempted to raise him as my son, actually.

Sarah: If someone cast some sort of spell is the only way.

Jareth: I like the physically part… -smirks, tripping Sarah-

Sarah: Now that isn't fair!

Jareth: Nothing is fair; I thought we had this little chat. –grins-

Mask: -sweat drop- Next?

----------------------------------  
From: Madamoiselle La Lune

Question for Jareth!

Is David Bowie you're above ground alter ego? A twin brother? Above ground  
copy? Why do you both have to be so unattainable!

------------------------------------

Jareth: -blinks- Oh yes, him… I'm afraid he is none of those. And I'm afraid I cannot answer your last question. Next? –taps ridding crop, lounging in throne again-

Mask: … how'd you get that in here?…

Jareth: Magic… more questions, hurry up. –taps Mask's head with ridding crop-

-----------------------------------  
From: PaisleyRose

Hello Mask, I too wish to thank you for this forum.

Now my Questions.

Sarah, if you are this big fan of Folk Lore and Fairy Tales how is it you  
made so many mistakes in your run though the Labyrinth?

Jareth, when exactly do you plan on telling her about the Persephone Canon?  
OH and your majesty... I'm running out of ink again could you be a dear and  
order me another twenty cases?

Sir Didyums, how was it you liked your stake?

Again thank you for this forum...  
Rev. PaisleyRose, scribe to the King and subject to the Goblin Kingdom...

--------------------------------

Mask: You are welcome –smiles-

Sarah: Honestly? I have no clue. I was not thinking.

Jareth: -blinks- Persephone Canon? Are you talking about the female Hades stole and made his wife? –blinks again- order you ink… Mask? Order the lady some ink!

Mask: Since when did I become your servant!?

Jareth: Since now, now go order ink or into the bog with you!

Mask: -sulks and goes to get ink-

Sir Didymus: I don't Wager anything but my life! I like my steak well done though.

Mask: -hands ink- No problem. People have to stop giving the goblin king ideas…

------------------------------------  
From: Ash Tree Meadow

Okay, so far I am really enjoying the story, here are my questions:

1. Sarah are you high or something? 'not my type' If I had a shot with Jareth  
I would at least try it out. I mean what's not to like? He is intelligent,  
wise, strong-willed, intimidating (in all the right ways),His smile deserves a  
monument in his honor, his other physical attribute are to die for, not to  
mention he has an excellant singing voice. You're just strange I guess.

2. Jareth, where did you get your red leather jacket?(the one you wore just  
before you sent the cleaners on Sarah- who completely deserved it in my  
opinion-)And what about the boots? I could kill for a pear of boots like  
yours.

3. Sir Didymus, I noticed that your weapon was always the mace. However I  
noticed with the way you fight you would be far more promising with dual short  
swords. Anyway my question is: Why don't you change weapons?

4. Hoggle, why does Jareth frighten you? As I previously stated he can be  
intimidated but still you are a DWARF! Jareth is practically an Elf. Speaking  
of which, what's with the gardner get-up, trying to be like Pikel  
Bouldershoulder are we? next thing you know you'll develope a speach  
impediment.

5. Wiseman, where did you get your hat? I wish mine had personalities like  
that (Considering I do speak a little spanish, speaking of which: Necesitas  
escribir mas con Jareth, el es muy comico y Jareth es mi favrita en la  
pelicula, Labyrinth)

6. Last question: Jareth, I know you say you don't like fangirls but, let me  
tell you I can completely comprehend with your dilemna. You should not be  
treated like a scrap of meat, it's degrading to even think about it. Anyway if  
you ever reconsider your opinion, will you take interest in a sweet little  
writer such as myself?

Mask, did you know that your pseudonym ('Mask') Is the God of thievory in  
forgotten Realms? I officially deem you untrustworthy...lol

-----------------------------------------------------

Sarah: Everyone has his or her own tastes. I do not like his personality… so I'm not giving him a chance, and that is that!

Jareth: I had my personal tailor make them. My boots, the same. And I cannot tell you where to get a 'pear' of boots. Due to the fact making easily bruised fruit into boots would be very… awkward. Try looking around stores, you'll never know what you may come across.

Sir Didymus: I like my weapon! Grrr, and I will protect my lady to death.

Hoggle: Jareth is very intimidating! Hoggle is frightened of Jareth. I tend to the flowers outside the labyrinth… -looks annoyed-

Wise man: -wakes up- huh? Oh my hat? It was given by one of the runners. –goes back to sleep-

Jareth: -blinks, reading the Spanish- Need Jareth to write more, it is very comico and Jareth is in my favrita Film, Labyrinth. Very interesting… and maybe, if I was very drunk, maybe. –puts finger on side of nose, thinking-

Mask: Really? –blinks-

Jareth: Next! –hit's mask again-

Mask: Jareth is abusive… -sulks-

------------------------------------------  
From: Wolfish Oro

Good evening! ((Or whenever the hell you get this, really...) Quiet, Quill.  
(Pfft.)) Right, right, questions... I had some, give me a moment to remember  
them...Ah! Right. Jareth, it's your Labyrinth, you would know this; where did the  
other riddle-door lead?

Sarah, how on earth ((Underground!) I said to be quiet, Quill! (Ha!)) did you  
manage to stay on track in the Labyrinth? I mean, could you always see the  
Castle to orientate yourself, or did you just follow Hoggle's/Didymus'/Ludo's  
advice on which way to go?

Hoggle, if you're such a coward, why are you the gate-keeper?

Didymus, why is a knight like you guarding the Bog when you could have been  
leading the Goblin Army?

And--((I'm terribly sorry for my writer. She's unbelievably curious  
sometimes; hopefully she'll stop now.) Stupid muse... (Quiet, Oro.))

---------------------------------------------

Mask: Now this is interesting, I've read some of your stories –laughs slightly- To be exact? I received it at 7:28 pm.

Jareth: A path to my castle… -nervous laugh-

Sarah: So I should of took that other door!

Jareth: Yeah… -nods-

Sarah: I followed my friends. –nervous laugh- without them I would of never made it through.

Hoggle: I'm not the one who dishes out jobs, ask Jareth.

Jareth: I was low staffed, and my goblins didn't have any attention span.

Sir Didymus: -looks at Jareth- Yeah, why!

Jareth: You're the only one who cannot smell that awful smell… -makes face-

Mask: -laughs- Muses can be annoying, very so if they randomly leave you to write without any ideas… -sweat drop-

----------------------------------------------  
From: Squirrellygirl468

So, here's a question for Sara. Do you like Jareth even a little bit? I  
mean he's really awsome! coming from a random fangirl who usually obsesses  
over a man in a white mask. I digress. So here's one for Jareth. I've been  
reading this book called return to Labyrinth that explains that you name Toby  
the next Goblin King. Would you say this is true?

--------------------------------------------

Sarah: …no…

Mask: A phantom phan? Ooo goodie. If that man in white mask is the said phantom of the opera Erik… trap door lover, devil's child, angel of music, angel of death… I'll shut up now…

Jareth: I was tempted to… but not at the moment. Toby isn't the next in line… but if I don't produce any children, Toby will take over in case of freak accident. Is that it for questions? Mask, get me water! –hits the top of Mask's head-

Mask: Yes Jareth… -grumbles going to grab Jareth a glass of water. Brings water and pours on Jareth's head.-

Jareth: -stands up- to the bog with you!

Mask: You'll be stuck here… forever… without any food or water…

Jareth: -sits down- Water… -clears throat- please?

Mask: -grabs Jareth a glass of water- Here, and this is where we end it.

Jareth: Too bad, I was just getting into this –sips water-

Mask: BYE! More questions –shifty eyes-


	6. Phantom Charrys next chap

Jareth: More questions!

Mask: Yes Jareth, more questions.

-----------------------------------------  
From: tayinleigh

Great Idea Mask  
Here are the Questions.  
Jareth: Does the Goblin Kingdom have a written constitution or an absoulte  
rule monarchy and if it is the latter who is your consul.  
Hoggle: Do you work for the fairy mafia as a hitman, based on the evidence of  
you exterminating the fairy gathering. How much are you paid.  
Sarah: You had at least 5 chances to solve the Labyrinth and you passed up  
every oppertunaty, Another question Why did you whin some much because you had  
to Baby sit one baby! my gods I had to baby sit 11 children under 7 overnight  
and i had a paper due the next day Plus Toby is very cute.

------------------------------------------

Jareth: The later, and I do not wish to tell you.

Hoggle: Fairy mafia? Hoggle no heard of the fairy mafia.

Sarah: I'm glad you think he's cute. And that's you, not me, if people were all able to do the exact same things the world would be a very boring place. And baby sitting a younger sibling almost every night is very annoying. Alright, so I whined, big deal, I grew up and took responsibility, that's hard to say about most 14 year olds in this day and age.

------------------------------------------  
From: Cap'n Kspaz

Questions!

Sir Didymus: Why Scrabble? I mean, I'm personally a big fan so I can see the  
appeal, but have you ever felt like branching out? Maybe a game of Battleship  
or Clue?

Hoggle: What is your favorite jewel from your collection? How did you come to  
own it?

To any goblin who will sit still long enough to answer: What exactly is it  
that you are drinking in the throne room? Does your king actually let you near  
real alcohol?

--------------------------------------

Sir Didymus: Hmm, that sounds like an idea, thank you!

Hoggle: Sarah's bracelet.

Jareth: That's not a jewel hogbrain, that's plastic.

Hoggle: Ah, hmm, a diamond ring I conned off one of the runners. It's very nice.

A random goblin: Ale, beer, sometime Vodka.

Jareth: Yes… getting them drunk to the point they pass out is often helpful when you need to think…

------------------------------------------  
From: OceanFae

Hey there! Now, on to the questions...

His Highness: Where did you get the blue die to go in your hair? I have  
always wanted some blue in my hair. I think that it looks quite dashing.

Sarah: In that thirteen hours you were in the Labyrinth, did you not ONCE  
have to go to the bathroom? And how did your hair stay perfect throughout that  
entire event? I spend a total of three minutes outside and my hair is more  
tangled than a hobo's.

Hoggle: Fairies are pests, I agree. But the murder of them can not be stood  
for. I, for one, am taking a stand against it. If you want them to stay out of  
your flowers, you should take another mesure to do so. Such as covering them  
in penut butter and dropping them into a pit of rabid squirrles.

Sir Dydimus: WHAT ARE YOU!!?? Are you a fox, a dog, or a chihuahua? I need  
this information soon!

----------------------------------------

Jareth: The same place I get my make-up. For you, I'd try shopper's drug mart, or a professional hair stylist.

Sarah: Yes I needed to go to the bathroom… you don't see every little part of me running the labyrinth.

Jareth: -laughing in the background-

Sarah: I have very good hair… That's all.

Hoggle: That takes too long.

Sir Didymus: I am a fox!

-----------------------------------------  
From: Kore-of-Myth

Yeah! Two updates in one day! Here's the next set of questions:

Jareth: How old are you? How long have you been Goblin King for? What type of  
species are you exactly?

Sarah: How old are you currently? What are your opinions on a certain  
Phantom?

Firey: What would happen if I dropped you in a bucket of ice cold water?  
Would you die since you are a firey?

Mask: How about a crossover episode?

-------------------------------------------

Jareth: Exactly? I am 342 years old, 7 months, 23 days, 11 hours, 34 minutes and 6…7…8 seconds.

Mask: -blinks-

Jareth: I've been goblin king since I was 103. And if I'm Fae.

Sarah: Currently, in here, 15. He's a freaky murdering man who lacks a nose, has bad smelling yellow flesh and needs to eat more.

Firey 1: No man, we no die from water, right guys!

Other fireys: No way.

Mask: I'm thinking about it.

----------------------------------------  
From: Mia

wonderful story, phellow phan (and Labyhead, too, obviously).

I just have a few minor questions to pose:

Jareth, where did you pick up your accent? I've heard of the British  
underground, but the Underground British? Also, what are your favorite  
pastimes (and by pastimes I mean legitimate hobbies; goblin kicking doesn't  
count); I would assume the job of Goblin King comes with a significant amount  
of down time and goblins do not seem to me the greatest of company...perhaps  
I'm wrong, though, and if such, will gladly dip my pinky toe into the bog  
myself.

Goblins, dears, why do you allow the king to kick and harass you so? There  
are a great many more of you than there are of him, even including his magic.  
My money says, if you try, you could take him down...assuming you could focus  
that long...or read what I'm writing.

And one last question for any and all parties of the Labyrinth wishing to  
answer; if a tree falls in the Labyrinth and there are no faeries around to  
blame, does it make a sound?

Enjoy your day

------------------------------------------------

Jareth: It just so happens I was born with this accent. I enjoy reading and occasionally spying on people. And goblins are not the best company, very so when drunk.

Goblin 1: What it say?

Goblin 2: Me can't wead!

Goblin 3: Take down king? Lady nutzo!

Jareth: I'm more powerful then a bunch of goblins… and I keep them from harm. Mortals would do so much more damage then a slight kick or a wee bit of harassment. And to the last question. Yes, it does make a sound.

------------------------------------------------  
From: notwritten

This is a very interesting, and pleasant chapter. Keep smiling. :-)

-------------------------------------------------

Mask: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well this is all for this one. Next one I'm bringing in a few of the phantom of the opera characters, so if you want to ask any of them while they are stuck in the same room as the labyrinth characters, just send the questions in.

Jareth: …what…?

Mask: You heard me.


	7. Phantom of the opera Charries

Mask: Hey, I think this one is more popular then my phantom of the opera Q and A.

Jareth: Really? Good.

Erik: -grumbles-

Christine: Why am… I… here?

Sarah: Your best guess is as good as mine.

Mask: -nervous laugh-

--------------------------------  
From: ultimate dreamer

interesting! I have questions for both labyrinth and Phantom of the opera  
characters:

Sarah: when you said the lines that defeated Jareth you sounded like (to me)  
you were in some kind of trance, were you? and by the way don't listen to  
anyone who says you were a brat you were only trying to save Toby!

Jareth: when you were watching the party at the end why did you fly away? did  
you think about knocking on the window but decided against it?

Christine: you've probably heard this a million times before but WHY did you  
leave Erik? WHY!?!?!

Erik: if you ever fell in love with one of your phangirls what would she be  
like?

Hoggle: when did Jareth first threaten you with the bog of eternal stench?

----------------------------

Sarah: Thank you, I'm glad someone agrees with me. And I wasn't in a trance, I was just in deep thought trying to remember the lines.

Jareth: I don't think Sarah would have been too happy of me joining in. So I decided against it.

Christine: I loved Raoul more. And living an a damp, dark, moldy basement with a homicidal man that has already attempted to kill me isn't the best idea…

Erik: A quiet, not very beautiful girl who likes to talk and spend time. Enjoys fine arts, and good music…

Hoggle: It's been so long, Hoggle can't remember.

---------------------------------------------  
From: Kore-of-Myth

Yeah! Another update - and I bet I inspired the crossover! Okay question  
time!!

Jareth: Do you feel like you have many similiarites with our phavorite  
phantom?

Sarah: If you had to choose Jareth or Erik who would you pick?

Christine: Same question as above?

Raul: Have you ever tried jumping off of a cliff?

Hoggle: This isn't a question but an order. Don't let them boss you around!  
Stand up for yourself! It's not right that everyone keeps picking on you! You  
can do it!

Keep Writing!

-----------------------------------------

Mask: I was thinking about doing it for a while actually –nervous laugh-

Jareth: I've never thought of it… -blinks at Erik-

Erik: What?

Sarah: Honestly? Neither, if I had to pick with no other choice… not even death. Jareth.

Christine: Jareth.

Erik: I'm so lonely… oh so lonely…

Raoul: No.

Hoggle: Will do!

Jareth: I'll send you to the bog…

Hoggle: …yes Jareth….

Mask: Will do!

-----------------------------------  
From: tayinleigh

Hi mask i love you  
i have more questions.  
Jareth: I am not a crazy fan girl but i was wondering are you hiring a head  
guard or other killing type occupation where can i put my appilcation in. Oh  
and What kind of weapons can you use as a king you should be able to use at  
least 3 if not more. I would love to duel you sometime.

Sarah: Where did you find a copy of the Labyrinth and Why did you Eat a peach  
with out smelling it , It probly had acid in it or something.

Worm: Can i come over to meet the missus

Hoggle: Now that i do know you work for the fairy mafia. Who is the Fairy  
Boss, I know its not Jareth because he is too busy doing his hair.

Firey: I have a twin who loves you she actually wants to come hang out with  
you would you consent.

False Alarms: If you were placed in the under ground tunnels leading out of  
the Oublieete you would in fact be telling a fair warning as an after fact.  
They did go the wrong way to end up in the tunnels. Futhure more If you were  
placed on the actual path you would also be fair warning because the labyrin  
has not right or wrong way, it changes too often.

Sir Didymus: When were you knighted and under what order did you recieve the  
title who knighted you and gave you the postion.

Mask: Do you like sharp pointy objects.

----------------------------------------

Mask: I feel loved –smiles-

Jareth: Not at the moment, I'll contact you if a spot opens up. I am able to use dagger, cross bow, regular bow, and sword.

Sarah: Mother. I don't smell my fruit before eating.

Jareth: Wasn't acid… it was a worm.

Worm: A worm!? And yes, come over and met the missus. Have a cup of tea.

Hoggle: …

Firey: Can she take off her head? –takes off head and hits it-

False warning: You've just overloaded my poor brain.

Sir Didymus: Jareth did.

Mask: -hides the knife, sword, dagger, axe and other forms of sharp handheld objects behind her back- No… I don't… why would you ask… that. –runs off-

-------------------------------------  
From: CoffeeKris

Me again!

Christine: Did you never wonder why 'the angel of music' was wearing a mask  
or did you think he was the angel of theatre as well?

Phantom: Are there any fish in that underground lake of yours or did you have  
to order take-out to survive?

Sir Didymus: Do you sport and eyepatch because you lost your eye, think it  
looks fashionable or because deep down you wish you were a pirate?

Jareth: I don't have any siblings, is there anything else I can wish away?  
Also, I caught one of your goblins stealing my rum. If you don't send it back  
I promise to torture you in unspeakable ways.

Mask: You're doing a wonderful job. Bravo.

----------------------------------

Christine: I didn't see him until he took me to his pad.

Erik: Pad? Never again will I let Mask take you outside to the streets of Toronto, you pick up bad slang. I went out and bought food. And no… the pump removed the fish…

Sir Didymus: It suits me!

Mask: Aka, it's fashionable.

Jareth: I've had a lamp wished away that the goblins took, along with a chicken, a book, three dvd players, two cats and a pig. Those type of things I don't have people run to win back… and I'd like to see you try –smirks-

Mask: Thank you –smiles-

--------------------------------  
From: Ash Tree Meadow

I'd like to inform you that when I accidently spelled 'pair' as 'pear', my  
brother through a pear at me, so it was kinda on my mind. So, yeah here I go.  
hey little bro? I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!  
-anywho...now that I got rid of the trechorous child who once again tried to  
claim my life is gone I have to say this.

Sarah, I can understand your frustration, really I do, and Didymus I  
apologize if I offended you. I was just making a simple observation. Anyway  
give Ambrocious a hug for me. Jareth; enjoy my little brother just Don't EVER  
let him near sugar, if he doesn't try to kill you with some type of fruit or  
just drive you insane.

Anyway just to clerify if I left any odd ends that left you confused. Pikel  
Bouldershoulder is a Dwarf who is a druid (that was a compliment Hoggle) and  
he is apart of the Book series own by TSR.inc called Forgotten realms.

Kindest regards to all,  
Ash Tree Meadow.  
P.S: Jareth why in the Hell do you where tights and complain about people  
commenting on them? And since you are Fae, what's with travelling through the  
veils all the time? How do you know where there is Iron around?  
P.S.S: The story rocks, keep it up

--------------------------------

Jareth: Why do you insist sending children here… the goblins aren't taking any more children today…

Sarah: -nods-

Sir Didymus: It's alright –nods- I will hug him if I can find him. Ambrocious, here boy!

Hoggle: Oh.

Jareth: … -annoyed-

Mask: Uh oh… -darts behind Erik-

Erik: -blinks-

---------------------------------  
From: misunderstoodemon

Hello. This is the Demon, here. Couple'a questions

Jareth: You only actually said that toby would be 'one of us, forever'- since  
you are fae, that would indicate that he would be a fae- why do people always  
say that he'd become a goblin?

Sarah: Not sure whather I like you or not, but here goes- what do you want to  
be when you grow up, and what will you probably end up being?

Hoggle: If you're a Dwarf, do you mine, or just con Runners out of their  
valubles?

Jareth again: I've wished my sister away time and time again, and you have  
yet to come fetch her- WHY?!?!?!  
And do you have vampires/werewolves in the Underground, and if so, what is  
the mythology in their case to Turn you?  
What's your favorite colour?  
How the heck do I get into the Underground?  
Can you wish yourself away?

Mask: You're cool. Unfortunately, not as cool as Jareth in my book, but this  
is a neat idea.  
Cheers, misunderstoodemon

------------------------------------

Jareth: Yes, he'd become a fae, most of the children I turn into Goblins, but I've taken a liking to Toby.

Sarah: I want to be an actress or a writer, I'm not sure what I'll actually be though.

Hoggle: The later of the two.

Jareth: I've reached my quota, attempt next month. No, we don't have vampires and werewolves. Blue. You can't, stop trying. No.

Mask: Thanks… I think.

---------------------------------  
From: OceanFae

Oky doky, now.

King Jareth: What are your opinions on water trolls and lake kelpies? Do you  
know how to get rid of them?

Sarah: If you stood up to the king, then I assume you could stand up to  
almost anything. Ever been bullied? If so, what did you do about it?

Hoggle: You need to get a hobby. Thats not a question. Thats a statement.

Sir Dydimus: If you ever need a scrabble buddy, I am your girl. Thanks for  
clearing up the fox thing. Hope I didn't offend you.

Goblins: Which one of you is the strongest? -stands back and watches violence  
ensue-

--------------------------------

Jareth: Annoying… and no.

Sarah: Before I stood up to Sir Glitter over here, yes I was bullied. I then told them to screw off, and had Ludo and Sir Didymus chase them off.

Hoggle: How about, no…

Sir Didymus: You did not offend me! And wish to play right now?

Goblin 1: Me is!

Goblin 2: No! I is!

Goblin 3: Both wrong! Gah! –tackles other two-

Jareth: Oh dear…

----------------------------  
From: notwritten

Question for Jareth: Since you are not interested in Sarah. Have you ever  
been in love with any woman in your realm or with a mortal.

Sarah: Did you enjoy running the Labyrinth.

Hoggle: Why do you sollect jewerly?

Any goblin: What do you eat?

Sir Didymus: How did you come to be in the service of the Goblin King?

Ludo: How come you can call the rocks.

This is a good and very pleasant chapter that you have written today. Can we  
have more of these good chapters please if you have the time, and if your muse  
is working. Keep smiling and have a good weekend. :-)

-----------------------------

Jareth: Once, when I was about 50.

Mask: This makes me want to ask a question… ever loved a guy?

Jareth: I don't have to answer you!

Mask: You'll have to answer one of the question people if they ask… -smirks-

Jareth: Mask… you're giving them ideas.

Mask: Yep –smiles-

Sarah: Yes and no.

Hoggle: Hoggle likes jewelry.

Sir Didymus: His highness saw me as a fit guard to the bridge!

Ludo: Rocks friends, Rock like ludo, Rocks come when Ludo call.

Mask: Alright –smiles-

My muse: Am I allowed to quit?

Mask: NO!

Muse: Fine fine…

Mask: That's all for today! Wow… page 8… -blinks- Oh yes, cookies for anyone who can guess my age!


	8. Age results

Mask: Heads up, the phantom was a one-time thing… have any more questions for them, ask in my other Q and A, for phantom of the opera.

-----------------------------------  
From: OceanFae

Hmm...

King Jareth: Do you sing in the shower? Are your ears pointed? Do you have  
any peircings?

Sarah: Same as Jareths questions. Exept for the pointed ears, which I am  
going to assume you dont have. Hopefully.

Hoggle: WHY DO YOU REFER TO YOURSELF IN THE THIRD PERSON?!

Sir Dydimus: SCRABBLE BUDDY! -slaps a high five-

Goblins: Have you ever been in a war? (besides the Sarah incident)

oh, and one more for Jareth: The general consensus is that Sarah is the only  
one to solve the Labyrinth. I am hoping, for the sake of all that is holy,  
that this is not true. (no offense Sarah, but somebody else has had to.)

--------------------------------

Jareth: No, slightly, no.

Sarah: Some times, and yes, ears.

Hoggle: Because Hoggle can.

Sir Didymus: -high fives back-

Goblins: Yes…

Jareth: You want the truth? No one has… usually they don't make friends of the creatures that live there…

-----------------------------  
From: Dragoness19

Mask, didn't you say in Q&A Phantom that you're 14?

Jareth, have you ever considering adding a dragon to your employ?

Erik, how the freak did Mask con you into coming to Labyrinth Q&A? You have  
my sympathies. By the way, how did you make your mask and out of what? I'm  
thinking of making one. If you get fed up and want to go back to your lair,  
let me know. I'm pretty good rescuing muses.

--------------------------

Mask: Yeppers –hands plate of assorted cookies-

Jareth: They are very hard to tame…

Mask: Erik has returned back… I tied him up and threw him in the back of a truck, dragging him here.

------------------------  
From: Heart-of-halloween

I. this ones for jareth. Jareth, why oh why are you a Teme! You act like a  
Obaa-chan who is cranky! and if i so happned to be wished away, would you  
grant me one request, such as, meeting the fiery gang! Dang they're so cool!

2. feiry gang, are you high on crack or something? Or are you guys high on  
sugar and is always craving for more? If i so happen to dance with you guys,  
would you take off my head, cause if you do, you'll see a world of pain!

3. Sarah, Jareth can be a teme but he also could be sweet, kind nd gentle.  
but if your not interested, than okay, I'll make sure he doesn't make you  
date-less, cause if he does (brings out chainsaw) there is going to be a new  
chapter to Texas chainsaw massacre!

4. Ludo, Kawaii!

5. Worm, how are ya? Is the Maggot from Corpse Bride alright?

6. another question for jareth, have you seen 'The Grudge' and 'The Grudge 2'  
? Or perhaps 'The Ring'?  
-------------------

Jareth:… teme? Obaa-chan? No…

Firey 1: Wha she say?

Firey 2: Beats me.

Sarah: -slowly backs away-

Ludo: -tilts head to side-

Jareth: Both grudges.

------------------------------  
From: Ash Tree Meadow

So I am back and my opinion of the story has yet to change. I have a few  
questions, so I'll try to make it short.

So Jareth, Mask apparently came upon an old wound when he asked about your  
sexual preferences, what's the story on that dearest?

Sarah, what are your current feelings for your stepmother?, Toby?   
See I have clearly mentioned the little menace of a brother and I do have a  
stepmother so I am kinda in the same boat as you, only I have yet to see King  
sparkly-tights take my bro so for all I care Goblins can take a dump on his  
majesty's throne.

Hoggle what were your thoughts when you saved Sarah, Ludo, and Sir Didymus  
from the Mechanical Goblin with the great axe?

Oh Sir Didymus I am entering a Scrabble tournament, care to join the ranks?

Ludo, out of all the rocks you call, what is your favorite type? (quartz,  
garnite, etc.)

Jareth, what is the deal with the cleaners you she-male, Flashy sovereign?  
You must have major insecurity issues to actually try and Kill a runner, and  
for what Sarah just said you Labyrinth was a piece of Cake, and I bet it  
actually is!

once again the story is great

----------------------------------

Mask: He? –bursts out laughing- I'm afraid I'm not a he. I'm a she.

Jareth: The story… there is no story… -gulps-

Mask: Now, now Jareth, answer the nice person.

Jareth: I'll send you both to the bog…

Mask: Awww.

Sarah: I'm getting along better with Toby now, I still hate my stepmother.

Hoggle: That I did something good in my life for once.

Sir Didymus: Yes! –waves around mace-

Ludo: Ludo like all rocks.

Jareth: -trying not to kill person-

--------------------------------  
From: addrianna818

Hey People, Ok here's my questions:

Jareth: Where did you get that riding crop thing and how did you get it to  
turn into a microphone? I want one! And how did you manage to be king of the  
goblins if you're a completely different species?

Sarah: Can anybody but you see Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddums and the rest?  
(outside the labyrinth I mean)

Sir Didymus: You stole my hat! (Not really a question I guess, but give it  
back!)

Hoggle: Good job on the fairy exterminating thing, those things tick me off  
too. Stupid fairies...

Worm: How did you know the left path lead straight to the castle if you're  
just a worm?

Mask: Can I have a sharp pointy object? Please? Ooh...shiny sharp objects...

-----------------------------

Jareth: Where I get everything else apparently… sears catalogue… No, I had it made. Because if they had a goblin for a ruler? Well, goblins would be wiped out before you could say 'Tada'.

Sarah: I don't… know…

Sir Didymus: I did no such thing!

Hoggle: -nods-

Worm: I just know.

Mask: Maybe –shifty eyes-

--------------------------  
From: Ultimate dreamer

I have more questions to ask so you know the drill:

Jareth: if you're not interested in Sarah how come you threatened Hoggle with  
the Bog of eternal stench if Sarah ever kissed him? were you jealous? (big  
Jareth/Sarah fan, sorry)

Sarah: before you met Jareth were you majorly in love with him? (just like me  
and several other Phangirls are majorly in love with Erik)

Christine: did you ever once think that the angel of music and the Phantom of  
the opera could have been one in the same? (before he revealed himself) even  
if you didn't believe in the Opera Ghost didn't you have suspicions?

Erik: don't worry! you are loved! (hugs Erik) anyways, in the book you said  
your opera Don Juan Triumphant burns, what did you mean by that?

Worm: if Sarah did accept your invitation for tea how would she fit through  
the door? (it looked small enough for only you) and tell the missus I said hi

--------------------------------

Jareth: I am interested in Sarah… Sarah isn't interested in me…

Sarah: I thought he was different, that's all I'll say.

Worm: Will do. And things an't always what they seem.

--------------------------------  
From: tayinleigh

Mask is the coolest 84 year old on the planet lol Joking. My non fanfiction  
loving friends love this story and they asked questions here  
I can not be blamed

Hoggle: Does the Fairy Mafia have a code or does it like rule the Flowers. Oh  
and Are you a virgin? My pot head friend asked.

Raul: Boxers or briefs and why are you so damn whiny like omg just steal her  
or go back to your boyfriend,

Gobiins: Are you on meds for add or depression because of abandonment  
issues.

Sarah: do you like being a social leper or what dear god and i saw you look  
on a certian gay fae's lower regions at least once Was he stuffing?

Jareth: What would happen if 2 hippis moved in to your castle and redecorated  
with neon green yellow and orange paint flowers bean bags and beads. With your  
room done in Dark cherry wood and red satin. Do you like Jim Morrison, Is  
Elvis alive and how many children have you created with you and a woman.

----------------------------------

Hoggle: I am not a virgin.

Jareth: Really? –blinks-

Goblins: -blinks oddly-

Sarah: -blinks, not understanding-

Jareth: I would throw them into the bog. He's alright… he died on the crapper and none.

------------------------------  
From: Kore-of-Myth

I'm guessing you are around 23 or so... If I've offended you apologies!

Yeah! Jareth wins the poll on who people will pick! And pass along to Erik we  
love his phantomy self... just not as much as Mister Glitter Pants.

Which leads to the questions:

Jareth: Why the Hades do you wear tights? You do know that they are very,  
(ahem,) eye-catching right?

Sarah: I've decided to let you up on the dating Jareth questions. My question  
today is - what famous person who would have been in Jareth's place in the  
final encounter would you have given in too? (As in taken up that fear me,  
love me... offer)

Hoggle: Stop letting yourself being bullied! Honestly, you have it in you to  
step up to His Royal Glitteriness (Jareth - no offense but it's the truth!)  
And another question for you: What is in the fairy spray?

Sir Didymus: How old are you and how long have you been guarding the bridge  
for? Has it been rebuilt since Sarah's crossing?

Ralph, Alph, Tim and Jim: Please solve the following riddle:  
Statement Two is true. Statement One is false.

Now which of these statements is actually true?

Mask: This should keep them busy for a while!

Mask's Muse: Please describe yourself - and keep encouraging the splendid  
Mask to keep writing and read reviewers stories...(I'm Joking! Keep it up  
Mask!)

Keep Writing!

------------------------

Mask: No offense… I'm 14, and take that as a compliment –smiles-

Jareth: I've found that out the hard way… And I wear them because they are very comfortable.

Sarah: -blinks- If they had the same personality, none.

Hoggle: Acid, hair spray, Windex, and glitter.

Ralph, Alph, Tim and Jim: -blink at each other-

Jareth: Third statement? Or none of them…

Muse: -laughs nervously, hiding whip behind back-

Mask: -laughs- Alright. So for the final, if you haven't figured it out already, I'm 14… and the phantom characters ran back to the other fic. More questions peeps.


	9. Sorry for the late update

Mask: I'm so sorry; I've been… as some say, uninspired. I'm giving you all a heads up, that I won't be updating as often, school, family, blah blah blah. I highly doubt you want to hear my life story… so, on with the fic!

Jareth: Finally! Lock us in here and neglect us why don't you –taps top of Mask's head-

------------------------------  
From: Ash Tree Meadow

Oh I am so sorry, I feel bad. Maybe I was wondering if their was 1 guy on the  
Labyrinth fanfiction, I have yet to find one...

Jareth: So someone wants to try and kill me, eh? come on sugar-. Make my  
day, I dare you, come on! I'll fight you to the death, come on Let's go you  
over-dressed pompous sack of glitter, I'll shove on of your crystals down your  
stinking throat!

Jareth: How can you find those tights comfortable, the entire time it looks  
like the fabric is running up in places. It seemd very painful, no wonder you  
can be such a Jerk.

Sarah: you are officially number one princess. Give my regards to Merlin, he  
is so cute. Where did you pick of the poet shirt and vest? If I could get  
both, in shades of dark red and royal purple sigh, I wish I was around in  
the 80's...

Hoggle: How you doing today? Do me a favor will ya? You know your fairy  
spray? Give Jareth a present for me, remember when he threw you into the bog,  
not only endangering you and Sarah, but forcing you to nearly destroy your  
friendship with Sarah as well. It's time for that rat to papy the piper come  
on!

----------------------------

Mask: Hey, don't feel bad. I role-play in my spare time, and tend to play more male characters, and 'Mask' is more a male name, then female. 

Jareth: They don't ride up. But keep up the attitude, off to the bog.

Sarah: Princess? And I will. At a store… and I don't think you really would…

Hoggle: He'll dump me in the bog… again… and this time Sarah won't be able to help Hoggle.

-----------------------------

From: Dragoness19

Another question. Jareth, I noticed that you turn into an owl throughout the  
movie. Is there some particular reason why you're an owl or do you just happen  
to like being being one?

-----------------------------

Jareth: I've… been trying to figure that out myself. But my father never returns my phone calls and my mother avoids me due to the fact I nearly sent her to the bog… so I'm afraid I'll never find out. I just, can, I guess.

-----------------------------  
From: Ultimate dreamer

Thanks for clearing that up! still more questions:

Fireys: don't you know that humans can't take off their heads like you guys  
can? I mean you guys are still awesome but I was just wondering if you knew  
that

Jareth: is there anything else you can threaten someone with besides the bog  
of eternal stench? if so what else is there?

Sarah: what's your favorite play?

Sir Didymus: if you had to play a game that wasn't Scrabble which one would  
you play and why?

-----------------------------

Firey 1: They can't!

Firey 2: Everyone can take off their head!

Jareth: Mask and her sharp objects… me kicking them… hitting… stabbing… throwing them head first out of my castle, shooting… etc.

Sarah: Cats.

Sir Didymus: Battle ship! Because My lady introduced me to it and I cannot stop playing.

-----------------------------

From: OceanFae

OKAY!

King Jareth: Have you ever fed the goblins cookies? was the end result  
dancing and singing? And for all those out there who dislike the glittery-joy  
of Jareth the boy-toy, i shall slap thee. lots. (i only put in that last  
sentence cause it rhymed)

Sarah: If Johnny Depp had taken Jareths place, would you have accepeted the  
offer? -eye starts to twitch- and, do you like the Kings outfits?

Hoggle: just want you to know i dont like you anymore.

Sir Dydimus: Ever been in love?

Sarah: When you were at the riddling doors, did you ever think of the fact  
that the one that said that 'one of us tells the truth, and the other always  
lies" could have been lying? (if I was at those doors it would have gone like  
this:

me-"i'm pickin' blue"

door guy-"but why?"

me-"i like blue.")

-----------------------------

Jareth: I have not fed the goblins cookies… and please… never again call me… 'Boy-toy'…

Sarah: No! And they are alright, if you're living in medieval times.

Hoggle: I don't care…

Sarah: We can tell you have the metal capability of a 3 year old if that's how you would try to solve the riddle… And maybe…

Jareth: Oh boy…

---------------------------------  
From: Kore-of-Myth

Yeah another update from my latest favorite story!

Question time! (laughs maniacaly and rubs hands together before typing)

Jareth: What would cause you to give up on Sarah? And what is your opinion on  
fanfiction?

Sarah: What is your opinion on fanfiction? (sorry, I'm repeating questions)  
And my question from last chapter would mean them having their own  
personalities - not Jareth's. Care to answer it again? 'what famous person who  
would have been in Jareth's place in the  
final encounter would you have given in too? (As in taken up that fear me,  
love me... offer)'

Mask: The solution to the riddle is that it is impossible to solve... the  
riddlers can't solve a riddle! the riddlers can't solve a riddle! (laughs  
insanely again while sister looks in frightened...)

Goblins: Do you know that you can come and bring me to King Jareth's castle  
any time you want? In fact you could come, right now...

Keep Writing!

----------------------------

Mask: I feel… loved?

Jareth: Honestly? I have no clue. And it depends on the fic.

Sarah: Same answer as Jareth… and I… don't… care… about… fucking… actors! No mater who is fucking filling the pants I hate his attitude! And That! Is THAT!

Jareth: Does that mean you like my pants? –smirks-

Sarah: Jareth… don't make me Steal Mask's knifes and cut that fucking smirk off your face!

Mask: I think… Sarah needs a 'Midol'… anyone have any on hand?

Mask: -blinks-

Goblin: King says no.

Mask: As you see, I'm doing that… I know, bad joke….

------------------------------  
From: Yumi Hamano

Hello there. I'm here with Ziggy Stardust, who I have managed to corner for  
this questions game.

Ziggy: Help me...

Okay, first of all:

Jareth, why is every possible surface of the Labyrinth coated in glitter? And  
why were we never shown any sort of insect life other than the Blue Worm,  
despite there being spiderwebs in the forest?

Ziggy: Chyeah, where are the spiders?

eyeroll That was a cheesy pun.

Sarah, I know a girl who acts exactly like you before you ran the Labyrinth.  
What advice would you give her to get her to see straight?

Jareth again, I really need to know how long it takes to do your hair. Also,  
you need to get some more appropiate clothing.

Ziggy: . And you said you loved /my/ dress. Hypocrite.

I never said that. Mae did.

For the little dudes under the rocks, what exactly did you say?

Ziggy: Can I go now?

Yeah fine. Peace, and continue writing. You know Mask, your Muse sounds a lot  
like mine.

--------------------------

Jareth: When I poof up somewhere… apparently I leave a trail of… well, glitter. And due to the timing of the film, we couldn't show the spiders that caused the webs.

Sarah: Tell her to get a reality check… 

Jareth: 10 minutes. And this is appropriate. 

Dude under rock: Your mother is a fraggan aardvark! 

Mask: -nervous laugh- Constantly leaving you for days and when she comes back you become a slave to the computer?

-----------------------------  
From: tayinleigh

Mask: Is Jareth sitting near a little red button that says do not pushif he  
is push it. It will though him in the bog.

Jareth: Okay so How much glitter do you use a day and our you currnetly  
single. Are you a virgin? Do you play guitar? boxers or Briefs? If I wished  
away 3 children and ran and won, would you still take them? Any hair color  
prefernece on a date? Are you a fan of music or Art? Would you go to Taco bell  
at midnight in a costume and sing christmas carols in june? Do you want to  
fight me I am,only a girl who has several weapons? Have you ever been wished  
away?

Hoggle: Who did you take to the prom? Are you gay? Can You speak to Jareth  
about his hair?

Sarah: Are you single? Is Ludo soft? Will you eat a peach? Do you see  
colors?  
Mask: Hugs

Owl(Jareth): Want a cracker?

-----------------------

Mask: I think he has a little button like that under his microphone.

Jareth: A shit load, yes, no, no, Briefs, no, yes, due to mask; yes, no, no, no….

Hoggle: …prom…? No! I wish to live…

Sarah: Yes, Yes, Yes and yes.

Mask: -hugs back-

Owl J: I don't eat crackers, I eat small rodents and the occasional fox pup.

Mask: … -blinks oddly at Owl form of Jareth-

--------------------------  
From: notwritten

Mask: Which do like more, Labyrinth or The Phantom of the Opera?  
Jareth: Why is your hair so wild?  
Sarah: Do you like peaches?  
Hoggle: Do you love Sarah?

Good chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day. Keep smiling and posting. :-)

----------------------------

Mask: Labyrinth, but been a phan of phantom longer.

Jareth: Believe it or not, it naturally does that.

Sarah: They are so so on my list.

Hoggle: -blushes-

---------------------  
From: Patchey

Sarah: Do you have a social life?

Jareth: Will you marry me? I'll fear you, love you and do as you say... and  
you can "rule" me anyway ya want...

Hoggle: If you had to choose, would you rather be suspended for the rest of  
your life in the bog, or caught by the cleaners? And do you prefer daisies or  
daffodils?

Worm: What kind of tea does the missus make? I might stop by for a cup  
sometime if you're free.

---------------------

Sarah: Yes.

Jareth: No… I refuse to marry you. 

Hoggle: Cleaners any day. Daffodils.

Worm: All types, stop by for a cup sometime.

---------------------  
From: Sheco-and-her-sister-Uka

Sheco: Uka isn't here, so... YAY! LESS CONFUSION!

Anywhey, grate idea, Mask! And now, questions! Or, -puts on suit to protect  
herself for the bog- time to make Jareth unconfertable by asking him personal  
questions! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :-D

Jareth: Are you gay or bi? It's obvious your not strate, Mr. Glittery tights,  
so don't even fake it!

Jareth: If your so fond of Toby, why did you play loud music and let him  
around dangerosly drunk goblins and alcohal? He could of be hurt!

Jareth: Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend?

Jareth: Whare did you go to collage? (assuming that you did go)

Jareth: How menny people have you thrown in the bog?

Jareth: What's you faverot animal

Jareth: -pokes-

Sarah: After reading the same line in your book over and over, how come you  
couldn't remember it? It's so easy: Through dangers untold, and hardships  
unnumbered, I have fought my way here through the labyrinth, beond the goblin  
city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as stron as  
yours, and my kingdom is as grate. You have no power over me.

Hoggle: Did you ever think to use the giant metal goblin to attack Jareth?

Ludo: Did you have a pet rock when you were younger?

Sir Didymus: When did you first play Scrabble?

---------------------------

Jareth: I'm bisexual… if people MUST know. I know he wouldn't be hurt… that's never happened in the past. My… first… I'd rather not talk about it… Nowhere… Very 'Many'. I do not Fave, rotting. My Favorite animal would have to be a… well… cat… black… and don't poke me… I bite… hard… very hard.

Sarah: … 

Hoggle: I couldn't control it… 

Ludo: Pet? Wock?"

Sir Didymus: When I was a wee fox.

Mask: Again, sorry for the late update! I'll be updating over the four day weekend lots and lots to make it up to you guys. Chow! 


	10. Yay Chap 10

Mask: Aww, I love all my question askers. You don't know what I'd do without you!

Jareth: You mean, actually do the homework you have piling up due to neglect?

Mask: -nervous laugh- About that… I really need to practice my violin…

Jareth: Test Tuesday… 

Mask: -muttering under breath: stupid music teacher… change me to first violin- Any who… onto the questions!

Jareth: Finally!

------------------------  
From: Ash Tree Meadow

Okay, so Jareth has had a not-so pleasant past, poor dear.

Jareth: of all things why is your favorite animal a cat? They're annoying,  
nasty, evil, and so damned fluffy (most of the time). Why not have a dog? They  
are cleaner when trained. Sweet and loyal to their master and if one of your  
Goblins tick you off, your dog could maul them while you sit and watch.  
So Hoggle how was your St. Patty's? I hope it went well. Just as I hope that  
you learn to stand up and fight back. He's not THAT powerful a 14 (or is it  
15, well Jennifer Collony was 14 so that's what it'll be I guess). Yeah he  
lost to a 14 year old girl! (no offense Sarah but it is the truth)

So Mask, what is your favorite weapon? I like a lot of them you know the  
usual: Chakrams, Tonfas, a naginata or two, cutlasses, Bastard swords, blade  
bucklers, Kukris, dirks, flails, spiked mace, daggers, longswords, and perhaps  
a greatsword,

Didymus: Same question as Mask.  
Jareth: same question as Mask and Didymus

-----------------------

Jareth: That's true… but I had a bad experience once with a wished away poodle… and I was kinda turned off dogs since then,

Hoggle: Dull…And true… but he has no power over her… he rules me.

That's a good question. I know what my favorite torture device is… but random weapon? A very very sharp kitchen knife.

Sir Didymus: My mace!

Jareth: Long sword.

------------------------  
From: Kore-of-Myth

Jareth is bi? Cool! (well, not that I care particularly...)

Jareth: Um, What's your favorite weapon? What's your feeling on the Phantom?

Sarah: No questions this time! Just give yourself a hug!

Sir Didymus: Are you and Ludo still very close?

Hoggle: If you don't stand up for yourself I'm going hunt you down and make  
you! Do you understand? I have sharp pointy objects and essence of bog with  
me! Got it?

Keep Writing!

------------------------

Jareth: Read what I said above. And I rather leave that unanswered…

Erik: -some how managed to get in- Now why would that be? 

Jareth: Erik… out… now… or to the bog!

Erik: The bog doesn't bother me… can't smell remember… tell me –continuously pokes Jareth-

-…three hours later…-

Jareth: Fuck off Erik.

Erik: Snappy are we? –still poking-

Jareth: I hate him….

Erik: You're lying… -still poking-

Mask: Before Jareth does something everyone regrets… -nervous laugh- out?

Erik: Fine. I'll be back! –slunks out-

Jareth: -grumbling-

Sarah: Give myself a hug? –blinks- Alright…

Sir Didymus: Me and my brother are very close!

Hoggle: -gulps-

Mask: -cheesy music in background- Eau du bog, a new line out by Jareth, contains real essence of bog. –laughs- Sorry, couldn't resist. 

---------------------------  
From: Patchey

Ludo: Can we be friends?

---------------------------

Ludo: Patchey Friend! –hugs Patchey-

---------------------------  
From: tayinleigh

Maskhands over big tray of cookies for jareth and gang hands keys to truck  
filled with mountian dew and Chocolate bars I wish you were my younger  
sister.can Jareth make a trade my sister for you

Jareth: cheers I love you(not stalker form) You were brave by coming out and  
I still think you attractive. So do you enjoy your title. Do you ever feel  
stressed and lonely.( Hugs) Its okay we love you. So are you currently looking  
for a date. I can get you into a very nice club. They play awesome music(  
Queen and Alcie Cooper and David Bowie) Yes. You said you bite...Really(  
smiles) Do you like trees. Whats your take on red heads. Hands him a rose  
and a thousand dollar gift card to hot topic, a crystal store and an upscale  
hair salon

Sarah: Here hands her a tissue Use this anmd stop whinning about how lifes  
not fair. Life is not fair and neither is hacing to babysit everyday for 6  
years( yes before school and after school I did it) for identical twins) And  
stop blaming Jareth for being Evil. He did what you asked, He is Cool in my  
book for that one. Too many woman would love a guy to do what they asked. Hush  
it. And Get a damn life. Melodrama is so not working. I know its not fun  
beiong a teen heck I am still a teen, But gods keep it down woman.

Worm: Who does you hairHands him a miniture tea set and a tiny bowloer hat  
and a fancy hat For you and the missus.

Fireys: My head does not come off but here Hands them several Mr. Potatoe  
heads You can take off their eyes.

Hoggle Has a House elf pop out off a cake in a maid outfit. this is for  
you Hands him a high powered air compressor and a sprayer attactment For  
your fairy mafia

Ludo: hug I love youhands him a milkshake and a 20 foot stuff teddy bear

Sir Dimusis: SO You like Battle ship Hands him a battle shiup classio, a  
battle ship electric and scrabble, You like Here hands him a psp for  
boredom

Goblins: Gives them a sleeping pill and a tedy bear each

Mask; I feel like hugshands her a set of hand cuffs from tghe fairy Mafia  
Hoggle is lacking payment

------------------------------

Mask: -eyes widen- eep… sugar. And you wish I was your younger sister? …why?…

Jareth: Oh no… oh fuck no! 

Sarah: -smirks, letting the goblins eat sugar-

Jareth: -sniffles, trying not to cry- Not… not sugar hyper… g-goblins… Yes, I do enjoy my title. Stressed, yes, lonely? Sometimes. I'm not looking for a date. Trees are alright, depending on the tree. Believe it or not, Mask over here is a red head. I don't judge on hair color… is it attractive? On the right person, yes. 

Sarah: …

Worm: No un. And thank you. The Missus will like that.

Fireys: -end up playing with the potato heads for hours-

Hoggle: -nervous laugh-

Sir Didymus: I know battle ship… scrabble… but what is this? –blinking at the psp-

Mask: Ooo, I have one of those. –pops in Harvest moon for Sir Didymus-

Sir Didymus: -sits down, trying to figure it out… once figured out… can't put it down-

Goblins: zzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZ

Mask: -nervous laugh-

---------------------------  
From: Yumi Hamano

Hullo. Yumi here again, this time my guest star is Demyx, who has just as  
many questions as me!

Demyx: Yeah... like why am I here?

Shut up about that. FIRST QUESTION.

Demyx: This is for Jareth. Have you ever been bothered by teenage girls  
treating you like you're thier ultimate wet dream? If so, HOW DO YOU GET RID  
OF THEM?

... Keep it PG Dem... My turn! Sarah: if you could redo any part of your time  
in the Labyrinth, which part would it be and why?

Demyx: I get the last question! Ludo: What exactly are you?

. No fair, that was my last one too! Um, Mask: Yeah, exactly. Only mine  
likes to make it even worse: instead of being chained to the computer, it  
strikes when I don't have a computer and leaves when I get to one...

Demyx: Okay, question time over I think. Come on, lets leave...

BYE

--------------------

Jareth: Yes… Fairy spray… or tell them that bugle isn't what they think it is… it's actually my socks… I'm keeping them warm… which isn't true… but yeah.

Ludo: Monster!

Mask: I've had times like that –nervous laugh-

------------------  
From: misunderstoodemon

Well, chow back at ya.

Jareth: What was it that attracted you to Sarah, and why do you so stubbornly  
keep after her?

Sarah: Are you a fan of the King Arthur legends? If not, why did you name  
your dog Merlin? After the bird?

Hoggle: I understand your fear of Jareth, though I could never fear him in a  
zillion years- I love him too much.

Sir Didymus: Are there other knights like you in the Labyrinth? What  
species?

Mask: OK, you're cool, let's face it. Congrats in keeping them all in one  
place.

Jareth: How many runners a year go through the Labyrinth?

Cheers, and hugs!  
hugs them all, especially Jareth before they can fight back

------------------------------

Jareth: I don't know. I'm a stubborn man. 

Sarah: I am, actually. 

Hoggle: You love Jareth? You need medication…

Mask: I'm cool? –nervous laugh-

Jareth: around 30.

Mask: That's all for today folks, tune in next week… or tomorrow, next week just sounds better!


	11. Random character appearance

Mask: Allo my lovely question askers

Mask: Allo my lovely question askers! Another update is here!

From: OceanFae

-snarls and tackles sarah-

Sarah: I KILL YOU! how DARE you say that I have the mental capacity of a  
child. You, my dear friend, have already been through multiple near death  
experiences due to your smart mouth. I didn't expect you would like another.

King Jareth: You are a boy toy. There is no denying it. On another note, keep  
control of your girlfriend.

Fierys: I love you. You wanna hang sometime?!

Sir Didymus: What is your favorite book?

Sarah: Same as Didymus

Jareth: Same as Sarah.

Ludo: -blinks, then picks Ocean Fae off of Sarah- No hurt Sawah!

Sarah: I am NOT his girlfriend!

Jareth: That's true, she isn't… and how am I a boy toy?

Firey 1: Sure!

Sir Didymus: Hmmm. –thinking- That fair lady, I cannot answer!

Sarah: Wizard of Oz.

Jareth: Favorite book? Labyrinth… no not the one Sarah reads… another labyrinth, it's rather thick and very interesting.

--  
From: Kore-of-Myth

Yeah! Another update

Twenty Minutes Later:

On right! Questions!

Hoggle(Cause he never gets to go first): So have you stood up for yourself  
yet? COuldn't really tell in this chapter...I'm giving you one more chance  
before I ask Mask (the wonderful author, hint, hint) to storm this fic and  
make you stand up for yourself! I don't only have Eau De Bog (thanks Mask and  
Jareth!) I have several pointy objects and It's a Small World on my ipod.  
(Don't ask...) Got it?

Jareth: Please don't feel bad that you weren't first! You're my favorite  
character after Sarah and Hoggle! (yep, Hoggle did you hear that? Use that to  
boost your self-esteem!) My question for you is if Sarah was the first to  
defeat your Labyrinth? Also, was the Crystal Ballroom a dream or did it  
actually happen?

Sarah: Can you give Toby a hug from me next time you see him? Thanks! My  
question for you is what did you think of the white dress from the Crystal  
Ballroom? Tacky? Gorgeous? Jareth-trying-to-hard-for-him-to-win-you?

Helping Hands: Do you know sign language like ASL? I do! It's neato - you  
should learn it! (passes out how-to books)

Goblins: Would there be anything I could do in order to be taken away to the  
Underground? Anything?

Mask: Great job as always - do you think you'll do another crossover chapter?  
If you do, do you think it will be Phantom again? Keep Writing!

P.S. Before I forget - permission to 'speak' to Hoggle after this chapter if  
needed?

Ciao!

Hoggle: -looks at Mask pleadingly- Don't make me…

Mask: Kore, have at him. –nods-

Jareth: Yes, she was. And it happened, yes… in sense. She was passed out… I entered her dream. Ah the wonders of poisoned fruit. –smiles-

Sarah: -blinks grimly at Jareth- I'm so never eating with you… And sure. The last one… but I did find it very nice, beautiful. –nods-

Helping hands: -now learning sign language-

Goblin 1: Ask kingy.

Mask: I might, just it might not be phantom. You'll see random phantom of the opera characters throughout. And you have permission … GRRRR! Stupid fucking red spider die!!

Muse: You'll have to pardon the authoress, she is also playing a game and typing this while her character heals… -nervous laugh-

Mask: DIE SPIDER!! DIE!! –laughs manically-

Jareth: Red spiders… looks like something that would come from mars…

Mask: -facepalm-

--  
From: notwritten

Very good chapter, and enjoyable too. Happy Easter. Keep smiling, everyday.  
:-)

1. Jareth what is your favorite color?  
2. Why are you still 15 years old?  
3. Ludo you are not a monster. You are a gentle furry rock calling beast. Can  
I give you a hug? (Hug)  
4. Sir Didymus Why do you like to play games?  
5. Hoggle why do you let Jareth push you around? He is nothing but a big  
bully Fairy.  
Mask: Thank you

--

Jareth: Royal blue.

Sarah: I have no clue… I think I'm stuck in this time loop.

Ludo: Hug! –hugs back-

Sir Didymus: Because… because… because it's fun?

Hoggle: That is very intimidating.

Mask: You're welcome.

From: tayinleigh

SO the goblins like sugar  
feeds the goblins 10 pounds of sugar each.  
Jareth- can you teach me how to work your balls- Wait wrong- can you teach me  
the juggling thing. You offered sarah her dreams then thorw a snake at her Can  
i just have the snake

Sarah- go to second life u needed it

Hoggle- Did jareth rape u and thats why u are afraid

Ludo- I loveyou

Jareth: -facepalm- -hands snake- it would take too long to teach.

Sarah: Second… life?

Hoggle and Jareth: WHAT?!

Jareth: That's an insult to both Headwart and me.

Hoggle: Kingy may swing that way… but not my species.

Ludo –smiles-

Mask: I think Ludo feels the love.

--  
From: addrianna818

More questions!

Mask: Great job on the fic! -hands her giant cookie-

Jareth: If you had to choose between your hair and your riding crop, which  
one would you choose?

Sarah: How could you stand going through the labyrinth in cowboy boots? No  
offence, but those things are so annoying to wear...

Sir Didymus: I'm sorry, but I am the only person like ever to have a hat like  
yours...and it just happened to go missing a few days before you stared  
wearing it...

Fireys: Can I come play head soccer or whatever with you guys sometime? PS:  
You guys rule!

--

Mask: Is it oatmeal raisin? I'm not very fond of chocolate… -nervous laugh-

Jareth: Hair… I cannot live without my hair.

Sarah: It's even harder when you're running… it hurt… I could hardly walk the week after.

Sir Didymus: Really, well fair lady, I dawn you my hat! –hands hat- I shall find another!

Fireys: We have party!

--  
From: Squirrellygirl468

LOL! You know Jareth, you need to learn to get along with Erik-sama. If you  
don't I'll have to come over there and make you get along. holds baseball bat  
behind back Love you Erik-sama! fangirl squee

--

Jareth: I refused to get along with this 'Erik-sama' Who is he anyways? And I don't wish to get along with Erik… it's very… irritating…

Mask: …I wonder why…

Jareth: -glares at mask-

--  
From: Ultimate dreamer

Jareth and Erik arguing for 3 hours? awesome!

Jareth: when did you first learn who Sarah was?

Sarah: how do you think your stepmother would react if she ever found out  
about the Labyrinth?

Hoggle: I think Sarah meant she was a king Arthur fan not that she was in  
love with Jareth

Mask: so, sir Didymus got a psp huh? well just don't let him anywhere near  
the Sims 2 (do they even have that for psp?) he might get addicted to it (I  
know I am)

Sir Didymus: if you happened to get the Sims 2 (for PC) would you make Sims  
of your friends? what kind of lives would they live?

Jareth: When she was 12.

Sarah: I'd be babysitting Toby for a few days while she is in the hospital for a heart attack.

Hoogle: -nods-

Mask: Yes… they have it for the psp. –hides my sims 2 for the psp, the PS2, and the pc- I'm not a sims fan… -shify eyes-

Sir Didymus: What is the Sims you so speak of? –blinks-

--  
From: Moonyspal

This is a great story mask. hands kitchen knives keep writing

Jareth: My brothers free for the taking, and he's already rude so no training  
needed, what you say, or if you perfer, my black cat? Can you come by in owl  
form, I have a nice warm barn that you can sleep in, if you don't mind goats

Sarah: I'm in your shoes, but maybe you should visit Jareth sometimes?

Ludo: Will you be my fwiend to?

Hoggle: Dude, you rock, can I have a set of fairie spray please?

Mask: YAY! Kitchen knifes… now off to make meat pies! –runs off-

Jareth: -blinks at Mask- Misses Lovett much? Any ways. The cat I'll take. And my castle is fine, thank you for the offer though.

Sarah: I'm stuck in the same room as him at the moment, I think I classify that as visting…

Ludo: Moonyspal Fwend!! –hugs-

Hoggle: -hands fairy spray… then decides to set up a stand selling fairy spray-

Mask: Well, that's all the questions for this edition! Tune in next time for more… well Labyrinth Characters!

Sweeney: What about me?

Mask: How the fuck did you get in here?!

Jareth and Sarah: -slowly backs away from Mr. T.-

Sweeney: -looks at Jareth- Care for a shave?

Jareth: Bog, Bog! Why aren't you going to the bog!! –attempting to send Sweeney to the bog, and failing.-

Mask: -blinks- Well I have to cut it off here, tune in next time to figure out… well, what happens to Jareth… and we will figure out how the hell Sweeney Todd got in here… -wide eyes-


	12. Sweeney Todd

Mask: I just figured out… my flipping dividers don't work

Mask: I just figured out… my flipping dividers don't work!! –glares at - You hate me don't you… anywho… onto questions!!

Jareth: She's been eating sugar… non stop… since yesterday morning… someone save me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
From: CoffeeKris

Wonderful chapter! I liked it. And now my questions.

Sweeney: (hugs) You poor tortured character! I love you even more than I love  
Jareth! (continues hugging Sweeney) My question is, what would you have done  
if you'd found out that Lucy was still alive as soon as you returned to  
London? Also, may I be your friend?

Jareth: No hard feelings about me loving Sweeney more than you...it's just, I  
like dangerous men and you...well let's just say if you asked me to fear you,  
love you and do what you say, you'd only get one third of what you asked for.  
My question for you is, what's the deal with all the random rocks in the  
Labyrinth shaped like your face? Is it an ego thing?

Sarah: Did you notice all the rocks shaped like Jareth's face? There was one  
when you were climbing up the ladder from the tunnels. Did they  
scare/irritate/intrigue you?

Blue Worm: Ello! Did you get the apple cinnamon tea I sent you?

Mrs. Lovette: You are one twisted lady...I like you. What is your favourite  
flavour of pie? Priest, poet, lawyer, royal marine, friar, polotician, actor,  
grocer, or fop, or do you prefer shepard's pie peppered with actual shepard on  
top?

Mask: Brava! Happy Easter! (hands mask a white chocolate goblin king and a  
milk chocolate sweeney) Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweeney: -blinks- Why do people insist on hugging me… No you may not be my friend! I would of lived with her, even if it meant living on the street… and why are you asking me questions?

Mask: You're in a Question and Answer fic… It's a labyrinth one… but any ways…

Sweeney: I see…

Jareth: No hard feelings. I guess you can say… I'm in love with myself…

Sarah: He has an ego large enough to fill all the underground.

Worm: Allo! Yes I did, me and the Missus like it very much. Thank you.

Misses Lovett: Priest. It's heavenly –laughs-

Mask: I prefer the shepherds peppered with actual shepherd. –nods-

Jareth and Sarah: -slowly backs away-

Mask: Thank you! –smiles-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: notwritten

Jareth: Can you teach me how to make cystals?

Mask: How do you put up with these charactors?

Fireys: You have to realize that not every creatures heads come off. That is  
how they are made.

Ludo: You rock!

This was a very nice, and pleasant chapter you have written. Keep smiling.  
:-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: notwritten

Jareth: -hands a book on how rocks, gems and crystals form-

Mask: I look at it this way… it's ether them… or my overly hyper five year old brother… I'd rather them.

Fireys: Really?

Ludo: Rock? Rocks fwend!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Kore-of-Myth

Damn! I haven't seen Sweeny Todd. :-( I don't think I will see it though...I  
have an aversion to horror related movies...

Oh, and if Hoggle doesn't show up in this chapter it's because he's being  
trained to be braver. If he does show up it should mean that I've given up on  
him or he's cured...

(Hoggle screams in agony in the background)

So, Question Time:

1. Jareth: Are you as disgusted by Jareth/Toby pairings as I am? Or is it  
because you're bi id doesn't bother you so much?

2. Sarah: Is your Mom currently married to Jeremy or are they still just  
dating?

3. Helping Hands: I'd sign at you except it's rather hard doing that through  
the computer...

4. Sir Didymus: I saw that you gave up your hat! Here's a new one... (hands  
over a toilet seat plunger with an elastic on it to keep it on)... It's  
clean!

5. Ludo: Call the Rocks!

6. Jareth: As the goblins say I must ask you - is there anything I can do in  
order to go Underground? I have several ready people to be wished away...  
possibly 9... I'd also refrain from saying 'piece of cake' and 'it's not  
fair'.

Mask: You should know what I'm going to say by now but anyway, Keep Writing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth: They… pair us up? –blinks in horror- That disturbs me! I see him as a son! And I'm not fond of incest.

Sarah: Dating.

Helping hands: It's quite alright.

Sir Didymus: -raises eyebrow-

Mask: Ludo! No.

Ludo: Otay mask. –hugs mask-

Mask: Death… hug… help! –gasping for air=

Jareth: -facepalm- Sure… I can help you underground… there is a tunnel over there… it leads to feet bellow ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: OceanFae

OH. MY. GOSH. I am SO asking Sweeney Todd a question.

Jareth: -blinks- Would you ever dress in a punk rock/emo style?  
-starts holding up cloths against him- Hm...

Sarah: -eye twitch- ok, I am not going to hurt you this time... Whats your  
favorite movie? Have you ever read the book Twilight?

Ludo: -gives giant hug- WHY ARE YOU SO HUGABLE?! YOU'RE TO DANG CUTE!

Hoggle: -gets cold shoulder-

Sweeney: -pounces fangirl style on him- SQUEE! -jumps off and straightens  
cloths- -clears throat- That did not just happen. Now, on to my question. Did  
you ever eat a human meat pie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth: No…

Sarah: Amadeus. No. Heard of it.

Ludo: -smiles, hugging back-

Sweeney Todd: Depending on what version, yes and no. Movie musical, yes. Stage, yes… movie, no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Dragoness19

Jareth, why is it irritating to get along with Erik? Oh, and if you need  
protection from Sweeney, lemme know. That guy creeps me out too. plays with  
flip dagger

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth: Long story.

Sweeney: -blinks-

Mask: -eatting priest pie, smiling-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: tayinleigh

Mask- Meow, I got you a kitty(hands her a little black kitten)

Jareth- I am sorry you have to go though the endless parade of fan girls. I  
love you and respect you but i am sorry i could never stalk you. You are very  
cool!

Sarah- I found some pictures of you on myspace that were a little risque( you  
are an alcoholic)

Hoggle- Get a life, Or maybe a truck with 30 inch rims.

Ludo- You Rock( hugs) I swear i love you ( hugs and sits in lap.)

Sir Dimymius- You rule too ( hugs and hands him a cool new hat that she stole  
from Jack Sparrow.)

Mask- You totally rock( Hands her a note saying look over shoulder. Sees  
Black Pearl.) Happy Birthday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mask: Kitty! –huggles cat-

Jareth: -nods-

Sarah: I don't drink alcoholic beverages.

Hoggle: -blinks-

Ludo: -smiles-

Sir Didymus: I like this hat –wears hat-

Mask: -blinks- Oh dear… Jack isn't going to like this…

Jack: -stumbles in- How'd it get here? –takes hat back-

Sweeney: Care for a shave? –looks at Jack-

Jack: I like my beard.

Sweeney: Pity… women don't.

Mask: -laughs nervously- How do they wind up in a 'Labyrinth' fic? –blinks-

Jareth: Good question.

Misses Lovett: Come on Mr. T, we better be going now. The shop won't run itself.

Sweeney: Fine… -Sweeney and Lovett leave-

Jack: I want my boat back.

Mask: You try to drag it out of the room… through a door some people have problems fitting through…

Jack: -trying to budge ship-

Mask: I'm afraid Jack might not be able to answer questions if you ask him… He'll be busy trying to push a boat out of a door clearly too small. This is the end of this editon.

Jareth: Oh dear… -sighs shaking head- So long… more questions are needed!


	13. Jack

Mask: Meh, I'm in a writing mood… so here's another update

Mask: Hello hello!

Jareth: Write! –taps head with ridding crop-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: OceanFae

Oky Doky. -sits on ludo's lap and begins randomly petting him-

Jareth: Are you aware that the favored saying about you is that you 'play  
with your magical balls'?

Sarah: What would you say if Jareth went emo? (like with the died hair with  
the emo cut, chains, black clothes, guyliner, and all that jazz?)

Mask: -hugs- Are you gonna bring Sweeney back? -puppy dog eyes-

Jack- -glomps- CAN I HAVE YOUR HAT?!

Me: -salutes all characters and recieves blank stares- Bye! See you next  
time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludo: -smiles-

Jareth: Crystals! Crystals! –hits head off throne-

Sarah: …he wouldn't be Jareth anymore…

Mask: Maybe later.

Jack: Ahh! Who are you?! And no you cannot have my hat! Get off me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

Jack!  
(squeals and squeezes him and steals hat)

Alright, question time:

Mask: So I take it Hoggle escaped... how's he fairing? Also, what do you  
think of David Bowie's music not-as-Jareth?

Jareth and Sarah: Was David Bowie and Jennifer Connely's portrayal of you  
accurate? Or were you two just filmed whil Sarah ran the Labyrinth?

Jareth: Also, you're cruel in getting a poor girl's hopes up! Yes we know  
you're cruel just like Sarah's eyes but come on! I'd even let you turn me into  
a goblin if it meant I could live in your realm!

Sir Didymus: How the Hades did you know what a toilet plunger is? As I've  
stolen Jack's hat though you can have it back again.

Keep Writing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack: My hat!

Mask: Hoggle will be back. I adore it. I personally like 'Loving the Alien' and 'China girl'. And enjoy many others. –smiles-

Jareth: They were very close…and no…

Sir Didymus: I go visit my Lady.

Sarah: -nervous laugh- one of the goblins ended up plugging up the toilet… I need to use a plunger, and Sir Didymus asked what it was, so I explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Ash Tree Meadow

Okay, wouldn't you think a nerdy 15 year old girl would have time to get on  
her computer? ARGH! I missed so much. Damn, Damn-Damn DAMN it to the Bowels of  
Hell! Alrighty then, I have a few questions and well some are from my friend  
(she's a bit goofy so you will have to spare me)

My friend asks: Why do you use crystals? And can you possibly explain why ATM  
(Ash Tree Meadow) is so obsessed with you?

ATM- I am not obsessed, it just a crush that's all...(Did I just say that out  
loud?, Glares friend, plans her destruction in the most graphic ways... Hot  
oil or the rack? Jareth you decide:

So Sarah it is obvious that Jareth isn't your type (which I am grateful for,  
it gives the rest of us a chance, bi or not Jareth is easily the most  
infuriatingly hot guy in the world- My friend said that, sorry). Anyway, what  
is your opinion on Ziggy Stardust?  
Higgle- I mean Hoggle- what is your favorite Genre of music? favorite  
singer/band?

Sir Didymus, you are a wise young Chap, so can you answer a riddle I have  
been dying for someone to get right?  
: As I was going to St.Ives I met a man w/ 7 wives. Each of the wives had  
seven sacks, each of the sacks had seven cats, each cat had seven kittens. So  
how many were going to St. Ives?

Mask: Same as Didymus, come on girl show off your brains( not literally  
seeing as you seem the type to actually take out your brains and show them to  
me; no offense.)

And since everyone has decided to kidnap Johny Depp's characters, Jack- I  
mean Captain Jack Sparrow Why is the rum always gone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: It helps magic along… and why don't you ask your friend why she is.

Sarah: Ziggy… no… after Ziggy phase? Damn. –shifty eyes-

Jareth: Oh really?

Sir Didymus: I… don't… know…?

Mask: That's easy. 1, the person going there.

Jack: I don't know… why is the rum always gone? Speaking of rum… I need some more.

Jareth: Mask! Get the man some rum.

Mask: Jareth! Go fuck yourself.

Jareth: …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Ultimate dreamer

Oh man! I want to see Sweeny Todd! but mama says no!

Jareth: you said you met Sarah when she was 12, any story behind that?

Sarah: what is your school life like? does it drive you insane or do you like  
it? do you have a boyfriend?

Ludo: can I be your friend too? (cute little puppy dog face)

Sir Didymus: The Sims is where you can create different people and live their  
lives (it's really addicting)

Mask: what other charecters do you think will make an appearance?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: She found the book.

Sarah: It's alright. Ask Jareth that… he keeps chasing them away…

Ludo: Fwend!

Sir Didymus: Oh.

Mask: Not exactly in this order but: Hannibal Lecter, John from jigsaw, Wolfgang Mozart, Snape from Harry potter, Lucy from Elfin lied, and others as I think them up…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Moonyspal

Mask: Yay, more chapters. Have more shinys. -hands over- mock whispers- cut  
Jack's beard, or cover his boat in pink stickers

-hands goblins sodo

Jareth: - good, if you want him to come just walk towards any meat. What kind  
of music do you like? Why don't you threaten them with something other then  
the bog, something creative, like watching the goblins after they eat lots of  
sugar?

Sarah: Not very civily. Whats you favorite kind of music

Ludo: -hugs back- want to build a rock house?

Hoggle: Thank you, how much are the other bottles?

Sir Didymus: Want to play scrabble with me to?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: -blinks-

Goblins: -sniffing the sodo- What is this?

Mask: -tempted to make comment- -can't help it- Smells like piss, piss and ink… -shifty eyes-

Jareth: That's it… you're cut off of Sweeney Todd…

Ludo: Maybe.

Hoggle: 15 Canadian dollars.

Sir Didymus: Alright!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Wolfish Oro

Good evening, again! So, more questions--((What in the Underground do you  
think you're doing?) Nothing, Quill; go away!)

Mr. Todd: Where did you go when you were exiled from London? You came back on  
a boat, but I don't think there are any other references...

Jareth: Damn it, I don't remember right now. A moment, if you'd be so  
kind...

Sarah: AC/DC or Aerosmith?

Jareth: Ha! I remember now! Could you please explain to the Goblins that  
shampoo is NOT a beverage? I'm tired of coming home to find them burping  
bubbles... Also: ..., I forgot again.

((I highly doubt that this is nothing, Oro. What are you up to?))

Didymus: Were you ever stationed anywhere other than the Bog of Eternal  
Stench?

Jareth: That reminds me; why in the Underground did you make the Bog of  
Eternal Stench? Was it there when you became King, or were you high as a kite  
when you decided you needed a bog?

Sarah: ...I don't remember this, either.

((What aren't you remembering? ...You're on that question thing again, aren't  
you?!) ...maybe...)

Ludo: Why are you orange?

Sarah: Have you visited the Labyrinth since you traversed it the first time?

((Step back from the computer, Oro.) No! I have more questions!)

Hoggle: Didn't think I'd forget you, did ya? I know you have pesticide for  
faeries; do you have anything to get rid of a will o' the wisp invasion?

Jareth: Is there anything in the Labyrinth that could seriously harm a  
runner, or is it all just for show? Does the Goblin Kingdom consist soley of  
the Labyrinth, or do you have lands beyond the gate? Have you ever created a  
paradox by manipulating time?

To all of you readers ragging upon Sarah: Shame on you! She was what,  
fourteen? Are you honestly going to tell me you weren't a brat at fourteen?  
Especially after such dramatic shifts in familial heirarchy! Leave the poor  
heroine alone!

((Stop your ranting and leave the keyboard!) Never!)

Mask: You like the priest? Huh, I kinda prefered musician... it's always  
piping hot!

((No puns! Get back here! You have a chapter to write!))

(sounds of scuffle in the background)

((I am -so- very sorry to announce that Oro has been detained at the moment;  
please leave a message after the beep.))

(&-beep-beep-&-BEEP-beep-!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. T: -walks in- A place like pure hell… -gets dragged out by Misses Lovett-

Sarah: Aerosmith.

Jareth: I'll try…?

Sir Didymus: Not that I can remember…

Jareth: I was drunk… and a few friends and I were talking about the worst smells in the world… I told them I could beat any of those stenches easily… and hence, the bog came to be.

Ludo: Ludo born orange.

Sarah: No… I'm trying to Avoid Sir Sparkle over here.

Jareth: …what did you just call me?…

Sarah: Sir Sparkle.

Jareth:…I hate you….

Hoggle: I'm thinking about opening up a line of sprays… give me a few days and I'll have one!

Jareth: -nervous laugh, tipping a dead body into the bog- No… not at all… -lying through his teeth-

Sarah: Thank you!

Mask: I'm… not a brat… and I'm fourteen… -shifty eyes- .Oh, the piccolo player! It's not a fiddle play, it's piccolo player… how can you tell…. It's piping hot! Hahahahaha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. From: Cap'n Kspaz

My first love! Jack!

Alright, alright, calm down. Not like you are meeting the most awesome pirate  
on the planet. Just...take a deep breath. That's right.

Alright, question time.

To Captain Jack Sparrow: What was the mark you left on Beckett? I have always  
bet on you having caused him to become a eunuch. Is that why he was so bitter  
towards you?

To the goblins: This is not so much a question as a suggestion. You should  
totally all dress as the cursed crew of the Black Pearl next Halloween. Get  
your king a really big hat and some pants that are about three dozen times  
looser than what he normally wears. With a bit of help, he'll make an awesome  
Barbossa. What do you think, Jareth?

Oh, and don't worry Sarah. That does not mean I'd cast you opposite Orlando  
Bloom as Elizabeth.

(Though that would make an interesting crossover fic...

Barbossa/Jareth: "You don't know what this is, do ya?"  
Elizabeth/Sarah: "It's my baby brother."  
B/J: "The babe with the power. One hefty boy, hidden away in a crib by you,  
yourself. Voodoo power paid to stem the frustration he reeked upon her with  
his crying. But the greed of the girl was insatiable. So the Goblin King  
placed upon the girl, a terrible power..."  
E/S: "Okay, this is just a bunch of hooey. Honestly, half of that doesn't  
even make any sense!"

Cap'n Kspaz: Well, excuse me! It is late, and I've been studying stats all  
day, my brain is bound to be fried! Then of course, there is the whole fact  
that I'm in awe of the great Captain Jack Sparrow's presence. Or, rather, in  
shock...of his...er...aroma. Hrm, Elizabeth is right, Jack, you really have to  
work on your hygiene. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack: Heave… ho…. Heave… ho… -busy pushing boat-

Goblins: -blinks-

Jareth: No…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: notwritten

Jareth: Why do you hate Hoggle?  
Hoggle: Why do you hate Jareth?  
Sarah: Throw water on Jareth.(Hands her a pail of ice cold water)  
Ludo: Can I have a hug?  
Mask: Here is a chocolate rabbit for you.

It was a very interesting, and enjoyable chapter. More please, we need more,  
thank you. Keep smiling. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: He's a coward.

Hoggle: He threatens me.

Sarah: -blinks-

Ludo: -hugs-

Mask: Ooo. More chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Dragoness19

Jareth, long story does not count as an answer. Now please, why is it  
irritating to get along with Erik?

Hi Jack, here's my question. Have you found a special someone yet since  
Elizabeth has Will or are you still a confirmed bachelor? Oh and I know why  
the rum is always gone. Jack the monkey keeps taking it. Speaking of which.  
hands Jack a bottle of rum

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: It involved our authoress and her best friend locking me and Erik in a closet with a Willy Wonka ring of keys…

Jack: Rum! –sits down and drinks rum-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: tayinleigh

I love you mask  
Jareth: Do you like kitty, why do you wear gloves and can i wear your  
clothes. smiles  
Sarahputs her in chair and starts to cut and style hair into a mohawk.  
Ludo: want a pie holds up a pie she found next to the todd man.

Hoggle: Are you depressed and how do you feel being an imortal virgin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Can you feel the love tonight…

Jareth: Yes. Because I can. I don't think you'd fit…

Sarah: What the fuck do you think you're doing?! –decks Tayinleigh-

Ludo: -sniffs it-

Hoggle: I'm not a virgin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Toughest-Critic

Hi Toughest-Critic here,

Jareth: Could your pants get any tighter? And would you change for Sarah?

Sarah: If Jareth changed to your type would you consider going out with him?

And for Jack if he isn't too busy pushing that boat: Are you permeate drunk  
from all the rum and other alcohols you have consumed, even when you haven't  
been drinking you act drunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Yes, they could, and maybe.

Sarah: He'd still be royal and immortal.

Jack: I think my mum drank a little to much when she was pregnant with me. So permanent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: addrianna818

Question time!

Jareth: No questions for you this time, but here -hands him pepper spray- you  
can use that to keep the fangirls away.

Sarah: How well are you getting along with Toby now that you rescued him from  
the Labyrinth?

Sir Didymus: Sorry I took your hat...here, have it back.

Ludo: -HUGS- You rule!

Mask: No, the cookies weren't chocolate, I can't stand chocolate chips  
either. -hands her pepper spray- Here, have some pepper spray too. Great job  
on the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Thank you.

Sarah: Much better.

Sir Didymus: Thank you –bows and takes hat back-

Ludo: Yay –hugs back-

Mask: Thanks and thanks.

Jack: You. There. Push. –talking to goblins… finally gets boat out… after putting a hole in the wall- Thanks for the rum. –leaves.-

Mask: And here we leave it… -blinks, hearing classical music in the background-


	14. late night, double feature picture show

Mask: Hello hello! I have a question for you all, anyone know the difference between a raven and a crow?

Jareth: Onto questions?

Mask: Onto questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

Yes! Another fantabulous chapter! I wonder who is showing up next though...

Sarah: Do you find the goblins so-ugly-they-are-cute or just annoying?

Jareth: Was your father king of the goblins? How did you become King?

Hoggle: I'm sure Mask will let me take you again any time you decie to be  
cowardly...I'm watching you. (does freaky eye thing with fingers)

Ludo: Can I be a friend too? I have cookies! (passes cookies to him)

Goblins: (passes sugar cookies) (steps back) Let the fun begin!

Jareth: Sorry about the cookies but couldn't resist. Now if you've read  
fanfiction - i'm assuming you have - why don't you use any of the techniques  
employed there to win over Sarah?

Cookies for everyone! Keep Writing Mask!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muse: Yeah, keep writing mask… -hides whip behind back-

Sarah: I find them annoyingly cute.

Jareth: Yes, my father was the king. I was the first-born son to him.

Hoggle: -hides behind Mask-

Ludo: -sniffes cookie, then eats it-

Jareth: It's the cookie monster all over again… -glares at goblins- cookies… down… or to the bog with you all.

Goblins: -drop cookies and run-

Jareth: Because I know they will never really work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: OceanFae

Okay, I watched Phantom of the Opera for the first time yesterday. -audience  
gasps- I have to say, there is DEFINATLY somthing wrong with that masked  
looney. Just saying.

Jareth: Are you ever going to stop answering me in one word responses? Are  
you aware that your goblins demolished my kitchen sink in the middle of the  
night? Would you ever wear leather pants?

Sarah: Have you ever seen Rocky Horror Picture Show? -high fives her for the  
awsome nickname she gave Jareth- Sir Sparkle. Priceless.

Mask: same question as Sarah, and if the awnser is yes, could you bring  
characters from there to as questions? -drops to knees and starts begging-

Ludo: Whats your family like?

Sir Dydimus: Same as Ludo.

Jareth: Ever read Alice in wonderland?

Sarah: Same as Jareth.

Toodles, my darlings! -all characters give weird stare-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: No. No. No.

Sarah: -high fives back- Yeah, I have. Glad you like.

Mask: I call him that all the time.

Jareth: …

Mask: Ooo, who to bring…

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: -walks in- Oh Jareth! –grins-

Jareth: -sulks-

Erik: -runs in, points at Jareth and laughs head off-

Mask: Wait… what… did… I… not… know…

Jareth: Nothing! –locks himself in bathroom-

Sarah: -starts laughing hysterically- Do I really want to know… or should I not scar myself for life?

Eddie: -rides in on motorcycle-

Dr: Frank (shorting it…): I thought I chopped you up…

Eddie: Blame fan fiction.

Mask: Eddie! –Glomps Eddie-

Ludo and Sir Didymus: -points to each other-

Jareth: -slips note under door- Yes.

Sarah: Yes! I love the book. And it's Alice through the looking glass I believe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: CoffeeKris

Ello Ello Again!

I noticed Jack left...damn. Oh well, just as well. I brought him some Rum to  
apologize for stealing his rum, shirt, sword, jar of dirt and more of his rum  
last time I saw him...Too bad, more rum for me!  
QUESTIONS

Jareth: Being entirely frustrated with my friend Laura who for some unknown  
reason enjoys attempting to touch my face, despite my ruthless punishment for  
doing so, so I wished her away to the Goblins...why did you not come to  
collect? I even tried wishing her away to the Hanukkah Goblins and they didn't  
show. I am MOST displeased.

Wise Man's Hat: I notice you speak spanish. Are you originally from Spain and  
how did you come to be?

False Alarms: Any relation to the heads on Easter Island?

Mask: Fantabulous job you're doing. I'd give you some rum but, you're  
underage, I'm not one for following such silly laws usually but if it gives me  
an excuse not to part with my rum, then the law must be upheld! Feel free to  
have this tree. (gives Mask a bonsai tree) It has an inexplicable hate for the  
Goblin King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: I'm full for the next 7 months… only one a day, and the fan fiction prevents me from doing my job…

Wise man's hat: Yep!

False alarm 1: No.

False alarm 2: Easter Island?

Mask: Ooo, I love bonsai! And it does? –blinks-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: tayinleigh

Jareth : Please can i wer your clothes my girlfriend would think i am hot  
well more then she already does then I could look at her omg please. Okay my  
girlfriend is a shorter blond who has green eyes and wears a lot of glitter  
and i am a taller red head who loves music and magic who would you invite  
over.

Mask: 2 fathers and 2 sons went fishing they all caught a fish, Now there are  
3 fish in the basket what happen,

Sir Dyimus: Did you want a wooden stick that has sparks when you wave it. Or  
a drink that makes people tell the truth, here(hands him a wand and vertisum I  
stole from snape. Snape is current locked in my closet)

Sarah: You like dark men right Here its from transalviania( Gives her a  
coffin

Ludo: I can only love you more

Mask : Poke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Did someone find you from the underbelly of the friends chat off of gaia? I can't even under stand this, let alone respond…

Mask: There is a Grandfather, which is the father of the father… The father which is the son of the grandfather, and the father of the son, and the Son who is the son of the father.

Sir Didymus: Thanks?

Sarah: -blinks-

Ludo: -smiles-

Mask: -pokes back- Facebook much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: notwritten

How is everyone doing?  
Mask:1.Are you a Canadian? 2.Is Servus Snape really going to appear?  
Jareth: Leave Hoggle alone or I will shave your hair off.  
Sarah: Have you ever been to Canada? If you are wondering. I am a Canadian.  
Hoggle: Do you need any more jewelry?( Gives some to him.)  
Ludo: What kind of food do you eat?  
Sir Didymus: What is your favorite food?  
Jareth: What would you do if one of people asking questions asks:  
I wish that the goblins would take you all away right now?

This is a good, and interesting chapter today. Have a nice day tomorrow,  
and every day. Keep smiling all the way. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Yes. I live in that big city called Toronto, in Ontario. –nods- And yes, some day.

Jareth: I have a few choice words for you, but I'll be nice…

Sarah: No.

Hoggle: Thank you.

Ludo: Food?

Sir Didymus: Pizza.

Jareth: We would be shipped back here Via Goblin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Gaara's Girl Sammi

Ahaha, yaay, i love this :D

QUESTIONS!  
Jareth - Although I like pairing up you and Sarah, me and you would suit alot  
better. Let's get married. But you gotta wear those lycra grey pants..  
drools

Blue Worm - 'Ello! Could I come and meet the missus? And maybe have a cuppa?  
cuddles worm

Sarah - Your hair is freakishly shiny.. what shampoo do you use?

Hoggle - pokes Hoggle Leave the fairies alone!

Ludo - Sammi be your fwend? strokes

okay, now i'm done xD  
Sammi nn –xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Hey, my real life name is Sammi –blinks-

Jareth: I'm not marrying you. I'd rather marry Dr. Hot dog over there.

Worm: Sure! And cuppa? Cuppa wha?

Sarah: Dollar store shampoo.

Hoggle: -pokes back- Leave me alone.

Ludo: Fwend –smiles-

Mask: This is it for today folks, ask Rocky horror Picture show characters for next chappy! Me happy! –laughs- Bye!


	15. One VERY pissed off Goblin king

Mask: High school, high school confidential

Mask: High school, high school confidential. She drives a candy pink Cadillac… erm, right. Questions. –nervous laugh-

Jareth: Yes, Questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Valliekinz

Ciao,

First time reviewer/question asker person here.

First off Mask, love the name.

Second: Jareth, thank you for being warily of the Jareth/Toby pairing.  
Although I do not usually mind slash pairings this one is just wrong. sneaks  
in a hug

Questions:  
Sarah: It's every girls dream to be a princess. So why do you have a problem  
with Jareth being a royal? and as for the immortal thing, maybe that can be  
changed?

Jareth: Can immortality be changed? if yes, Would you do it for Sarah?

Dr. Frank-N-Futer: Love the outfit where can I get my own.

Sweeney Todd(if he's still here):Where'd you learn to sing? Will you sing  
for me?

Skips out sing "We all deserve to die"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Thanks.

Jareth: -hugs back- I'm glad someone agrees.

Sarah: It's not every girl's dream… and if they do dream, they often grow out of it.

Jareth: No…

Dr. Frank: A store.

Mask: Sweeney will be brought in later. Misses Lovett is confining him to the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

Haven't seen Rocky Horror. Oh well. Just give me an advance warning when  
Snape shows! (sighs, Severus...)

Jareth: Would you shave your head if Sarah agreed to marry you?

Helping Hands: How's the sign language going?

Mask: Have you seen the 10th Kingdom? (it's a TV show special)

Hoggle: You seem to be doing better. As a reward you can have a shiny pink  
dragon bracelet. (hands it over)

Keep Writing! (disappears in a poof of confetti)

XXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Uh… uh… I can't decide.

Sarah: Wow… you love your hair more then me"

Helping hands: Good!

Mask: I've heard of it… I had a Mary Sue base a character off that and throw it in one of my phantom of the opera rps and had her chase the poor phantom.

Hoggle: Hoggle like this, thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: notwritten

Mask: How long have you been writing Fan Fiction?  
Jareth: What is your favorite color? And do you wear it?  
Sarah: Is it very cold where you come from? Do you mind people asking all  
these questions?

I enjoyed this chapter very much. Have a good weekend. Keep smiling. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: A little over a year.

Jareth: Blue, sometimes.

Sarah: It depends. And sometimes… when they ask why I'm not going with Sir sparkle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: CoffeeKris

Jareth: Prevented from doing your job? You lously slacker, if you're so  
bleeding brilliant why can't you keep up with the demand? RIDDLE ME THAT MR.  
SPARKLE GLITTER PANTS! (takes a deep breath) That bonsai I gave maks told me  
ALL about YOU Sir Too-tight-tights-for-his-own-good-and-circulation.

Sarah: I'm starting to see your point about not wanting to be with Jareth,  
you should hear what that tree told me. Shocking stuff.

Hoggle: glares I find your urination in the pond to be most disturbing and  
unhygenic.

Dr.Frankenfurter: I too wonder whatever happened to Fae Ray, and I wanted to  
be dressed just the same as well. You, my sweet transvestite friend, have  
excellent taste (Save for Rocky. I prefer more articulate men)

Narrator: Didn't you play Mycroft Holmes on the BBC Sherlock Holmes TV  
series? Are you addicted to snuff?

Mask: You live in Toronto? Saweet! I used to be a huge Maple Leafs fan before  
the whole lockout thing. I live in Ottawa now, but I still despise the Sens.  
You should get Jareth to send them to the Bog (if he can manage that seeing as  
he's a slacker)

Jareth: Yeah, that's right, I called you a slacker. DEAL WITH IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: …-walks out of room, returns wearing baggy pants, hair in a pony tail and a baggy hoodie- -glares-

Sarah, Mask, Hoggle: -staring at Jareth in utter shock-

Jareth: Now shut up about my pants… -lounges on his throne-

Sarah: -eye twitch- Erm, what did the tree tell you?

Dr. Frank: Thank you.

Narrator: Since when do I have to answer questions?

Jareth: Since we all have to…

Narrator: Fine. Maybe… I'll never tell…

Mask: I'm not much into hockey –nervous laugh- And if I'm not mistaken, the maple leafs are not the best at the sport…

Jareth: I have a few choice words for you… but I'll refrain…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Gaara's Girl Sammi

Ehehee, me again. :creepysmile:

Jareth - WHAT?! Why? What's wrong with me?! :cries: Marry me! I'm refusing to  
stop annoying you until you marry me! Or at least hug me. Or maybe a kiss..  
:jumps on:

Mask - PROOF THAT ALL SAMMI'S ARE COOL! :hi5:

Blue Worm - Oh, cup of tea! I'll bring teabags!

Hoggle - :pokes face: No I will NOT leave you alone.

Ludo - :gives lollipop:

Sarah - :plays with hair:

ok, i'm done. xD  
peace out!  
Sammi –xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: You really want to know?! To start off with! I have no fucking clue who you are! You comment on my fucking pants, guess what, they are pants and were common in the above ground medieval era! And if you don't screw off I won't even respond to your questions! Understood!! I refuse to kiss you!! And if you don't get the fuck off me you won't be even going into the bog! I'll murder you!

Sarah: -eyes widen and hides behind Mask-

Mask: Uh oh… the Goblin king blew a fuse…

Hoggle: Now do people understand why Hoggle afraid of Jareth? And leave me alone or I'll spray you with Fairy spray…

Mask: Jareth… sit… have a nice cup of happy tea, there you go, you like happy tea don't you. And your pink bunny slippers…

Jareth: -takes tea, sits down, and tries to calm down-

Ludo: -swallows it wrapper and all-

Sarah: -blinks- You need a hug Jareth… -hugs Jareth-

Jareth: -drops tea, blinking- Uh? –confused-

Hoggle and Mask: -laughing in background-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: OceanFae

SQUE! -jumps on Dr. Frank-N-Furter bridal style- HEY BABY! HOWS IT GOIN!?

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: ...So... Hows life? -blushes and giggles-

Eddie: Do you actually have a point in the movie, or are you just there?

Sarah: Meet Frankie. He and Jareth have alot in common, no?

Jareth: What happened between you and the Doctor?!

Thats all the questions I have for today! -collective gasp from audience-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr: Frank: Besides me supposed be dead, good.

Eddie: Half my brain went into Rocky.

Sarah: Not really… besides the make up…

Jareth: Long story.

Dr Frank: May I tell?

Jareth: I'd rather you not…

Dr Frank: -grins evily- That's for behind closed doors.

Hoggle: -blinks-

Mask: Lets not even ask… Time for you two to go.

Erik: -waltz in, throws in Snape, and Drags Eddie and DR. Frank out-

Snape: Where am I?

Mask: You don't want to know… More questions needed my fellow question askers!


	16. Snape and one very dark room

Mask: -eating sugar while spinning around in chair- Weeee

Mask: -eating sugar while spinning around in chair- Weeee.

Jareth: Erm… mask… mask!

Mask: Cake? Weeeee.

Jareth: Oh dear… onto questions…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: OceanFae

Jareth: Do you have fangs?

that is the only question i have right now. I am out of them.

Peace!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: No…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Gaara's Girl Sammi

Lmfao, yeah, err.. i had to come back, one because.. well, i wanted to, and  
two.. lmfao, well, i wanted to again, and i don't want to die, so basically..  
yeah..

Jareth; Oo :lets go and backs off: I hope you realise, I'll be sleeping  
with the light on for a week. And okay, okay, I'll back off, NO NEED TO BE SO  
HARSH! :sob: It's not MY fault I'm in love with your pants! Maybe if I had my  
own pair I'd SHUTUP! But I've always said to myself, 'If I ask Jareth to marry  
me, and he says no, I will propose to the worm.' So.. yeah, never thought, I'd  
actually have to do that.. :runs off crying: At leave his scent is still on  
me.. :sniffs jacket: Ah..

Blue Worm; MARRY ME?

Ludo - You aren't meant to eat the wrapper, Ludo. Oh well. :gives more  
lollipops:

Hoggle - :gets pepper spray: HAH! LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

hmm, well, i'll probably come back, because, well..  
SAMANTHA JO HARDY DOES NOT GIVE UP THAT EASILY!  
but yeah, so..  
tattybyes! :D :leaves review singing Ziggy Stardust:  
Sammi –xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: -throws a new pair of pants at her that looks like his-

Worm: I'm married.

Ludo: -eating them with wrapper-

Hoggle: Fierys…

Fiery 1: -steals pepper spray-

Hoggle: -sprays her-

David Bowie: Why do people insist of using Ziggy? I haven't used him in years.

Jareth: … -blinks-

Mask: How'd you get in here? –blinks-

David: Blame the man in the mask…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: addrianna818

Ooh, Snape's here...

Snape: 3 things:  
1: I hate you  
2: The only reason you protected Harry was because you used to be in love  
with his mom? Jesus Christ!  
3: Ever heard of this lovely invention called Shampoo?

Sarah: Recently I have been reading some fanfics where you come back to  
Jareth in 5 or 10 years. Do you think that would ever happen? I mean, now you  
hate him, but do you think it could change in a few years?

Jareth: Ever think of changing your hair colour? (Not that it isn't awesome  
the way it is)

Worm: 'Allo! -hands him some tea- there ya go, for the missus.

Fireys: You guys still rule. -bows to you-

Mask: Once again, Great fic! (Oh and if you could, please pepepr spray Snape  
for me, k?)

Yeah thats all I got for now. -spontaniously combusts-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape: I hate you too… and I do use shampoo. You try mixing potions daily and see how nice and clean your hair is….

Sarah: Two words… Fuck… no…

Jareth: Nope.

Worm: Thank you kindly.

Fireys: Really?

Mask: No… I actually value Snape as a good character….

Snape: -looks oddly at me-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

SNAPE! (glomps, kisses, hugs, washes hair, feeds cookies...)

OMG! Jareth went Emo! Sarah hugged Jareth! Still can't believe it! ABSOLUTELY  
HYPER!

And how come Valliekinz gets a hug? I'm the one who brought up in the first  
place that Jareth/Toby slash is creepy weird! Can I have a hug please?

Erik: (hugs) I love your phantomy self and think Christine should fall off of  
a cliff for refusing you! And no I'm probably the only fangirl who loves you  
in a non-romantic way so don't get creeped out!

Sarah: Gosh, Jareth must have been uber-creepy to have you hug him...if he  
went biker would you kiss him?

Jareth: (hugs and doesn't care that she is going to get hurt) What was with  
going emo? And have you ever thought of becoming a superhero aboveground??  
You've already got the tights and name and powers...

Snape!!: You were an idiot for calling Lily a mudblood. But I'm kind and will  
forgive you. Will you marry me?

Hoggle: Good work again! Here's another bracelet use it! (hands over sharp  
and spiky emo bracelet)

Mask: Keep Writing! (disapears into poof of confetti)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape: -eyes widen- what in gods name has possessed you! And why would you wash my hair while I'm dressed?! And I don't want to kiss you!

Jareth: -laughs at a drenched Snape- -hugs Kore-

Mask: Erik's note here… he just does my bidding… so you won't be talking to him unless you go to my other fic.

Sarah: …no…

Jareth: -eye twitch-

Snape: …Am I allowed to kill…

Mask: Not in here. Sorry Snape.

Snape: I will not marry you…

Hoggle: Thanks.

Mask: Will do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Moonyspal

Hello again  
Mask, this is going great. I like it. Do you need any more sharp, pointy  
weapons? I have tons for you.  
Jareth, finally something other then the bog threats. So, do you have a long  
story about hating Severus?  
Sarah, why don't you just go cut Jareth's hair, I'm sure it will make both of  
us happy.  
Snape: I'll make a deal, you wash your hair and I'll give you the twins for  
the whole weekend, they're in my closet, acting as a muse. What do you say,  
Dungeon Bat?  
Hoggle: tell Jareth he's stupid and you can have my necklace and two rings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Not at the moment, but thanks.

Jareth: I slept with him…

Snape: -blinks-

Jareth: I'm joking, relax… I just met him actually.

Snape: I don't swing that way…

Mask: Tell that to the slashers…

Sarah: No…

Snape: …. I do wash my hair…

Hoggle: Jareth!

Jareth: Bog?

Hoggle: Not a very good place for a picnic.

Jareth: You do have a point there hogbrain.

Hoggle: It's Hoggle!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

. From: notwritten

Mask: Thank you for your wonderful and funny story.  
Jareth: Chill out. You do not need to swear. You are a king. So act like one.  
You are a good Goblin King.  
Sarah: How do you manage to get along with Jareth?  
Hoggle: Here is a new piece of jewelery for you. Jareth has not sent you to  
the Bog recently has he?  
Snape: Are you suppose to be dead? But seeing that you are not. What are you  
going to do with your life here in Toronto, Canada.  
Can you still do magic? Becareful how you answer me, or I will arrange to  
pull a prank on you.

This is a very interesting, and winsome chapter. Keep smiling.:-)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Fine fine…

Sarah: Good question.

Hoggle: No, he hasn't.

Snape: Yes. I don't usually go wandering around the muggle world. I tend to… stand out…

Mask: -hands Snape a top hat-

Snape: -blinks, pulling a rabbit out of it… that then turns into a dove- Apparently so…

XXXXXXXXXXX

From: Ash Tree Meadow

Oh Jareth I am so sorry, maybe if you weren't so charming everyone wouldn't  
swoon at your feet, but if it helps; you aren't necessarily my type.  
(Mine is Drizzt Do'Urden, look him up on the net- heheheheh)  
Shame shame Sarah, hugging Jareth, he'll be thinking naughty thoughts about  
that moment for days to come. (My friend is back, damn it. She asks: Did it  
feel nice to be in his arms. And she Claims I'M obsessed? I am sorry Jareth.  
If you want I can beat on her, or would you like the honor yourself?

Snape is here? YES! alright my serpentine friend, why in the Hell did you not  
fight back when James and his friends beat on you as a Kid? Christ you are a  
magic nerd, you could wip up a Petrificus Totalus and make them your puppy dog  
. Who's a little wuss? Come on who's a little wuss, try and cast a spell on  
me buddy Let's go!

Mask, Think you could get me a connection and bring forth Edgar Frogg? (Aka  
Cory Feldman, from The Lost Boys) Please, I'll shine all of your pointy  
things, and even do your laundry. Hell I'll even throw in an oriental  
Saber...Come on.

By The way Jareth if you just need to talk, stop by, I have thirty kinds of  
Tea and plenty of things to kick, when you get off. And if you ever nead to  
loose your rage without harming people, then I could possibly introduce your  
highness, to videogames. The stuff is easily theroputic (I probably spelled  
that wrong so forgive me)  
Story is awesome as always, please bring me edgar please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah: Fuck no.

Jareth: You can do it for me.

Snape: They would team up on me… I really didn't feel like being expelled… killing another student is against the rules… So is transforming another student…

Mask: If I knew him… or the series for that matter, I would… but I'd do a horrible job on a show and or character I have no clue for.

Jareth: Video games? Hm…

Mask: -pulls out DDR- Go nuts.

Jareth: -blinks, trying it out-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Valliekinz

Yea! I gotta hug. .

Toby: Goo Goo Ga Ga? -hands poisoned cookies-

Sarah: What really happened with your mother? Did she run off with Jeremy?  
or did she die?

Jareth: Is it true you posed as Jeremy?

Erik: I love a man who can sing, espiecially those that are also homicidial.  
Will you sing for me?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: You wouldn't dare! –snatches cookie-

Toby: Dada. –looking at Jareth-

Sarah: Die.

Jareth: -eye twitch-

Mask: I think Erik may go Suicidal with all the people asking him to sing. Wrong Q and A. I have a phantom of the opera one. Go to it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

From: Selenia Tempest

LMFAO This is to funny.

Mask: this one is for you does your mother know you use words like that on  
here and how does she feel about it? Also are you a true red head?  
Muse: Do you think you could teach me to write or at lest send me someone to  
help me? :)

Jareth: this is not a question but a statement I rememeber the first time I  
saw your movie and don't care what anyone says about you, you are still as hot  
today as you were then. Promite me sire to bow at your feet and kiss your  
hand( Awaits the Kings answer)

Snape Snape Snape: do you always have to be so Harry give the boy a break  
will you and I don't mean his arm or leg. He is a good kid.

Erik: If you are still here babe you can sing to me anytime I don't care what  
your face looks like I fall into a peacefull sleep everytime I hear your  
voice.

Hoggle: Here have to Mask's bracelet she don't wear it.

That is about all I can think of for now, keep up the good writing Mask (aka  
Sammi lmao)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Yes you do mother…

Jareth: Wait, hold the boat… that's you mother?!

Mask: no I hatched from an egg from outer space… It is quite possible for me to have a mother Jareth…

Audrey 2: I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I bad.

Mask: …

Jareth: -blinks slightly, thinking; I cannot offend the writers mother… I'm not allowed… she'd kill me-

Snape: …

Erik: -walks in to collect Snape, and blinks- Um… alright?

Hoggle: Thank you.

Mask: Yes mother.

Handy: -runs in-

Flippy- walks in after Handy- -evil grin and cuts lights, locking door-

Mask: Oh fucking shit.

Handy and Flippy's: -eyes can be seen in the dark-

Snape: How is that possible…

Jareth: They are cartoon…

Snape: oh…

Handy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Mask: I'm afraid we have to end here folks… -stumbles around in the dark- Hopefully I'll survive long enough for a next time… bye!


	17. Still no power but we do have candles!

Mask: Hello everyone

Mask: Hello everyone!

Jareth: -stumbling around in the still dark room-

Mask: Flippy and Handy have left… but we have still not yet been able to get the power up and running… so bare with us while we attempt to find the candles…

Erik: Ah ha!

Snape: That's not a candle…

Erik: …

Snape: Where is my wand…

Sarah: Owch! What is poking me.

Mask: Very good question…

Erik: Candle! Now… we need fire…

Jareth: -pulls out barbeque lighter and lights candle-

Mask: We have a little light… so lets answer our first batch of questions…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: notwritten

Jareth: Are you aware that someone has written a fan-fiction about you, and  
this woman pulled pranks on you? Do you like pranks?  
Snape: There is a fan-fiction where students and teachers pull pranks on you,  
and sometimes you will pull pranks on the ones that pranked you? Do you like  
pranks?  
Sarah: How are you doing? If you do not like Jareth whom do you like?  
David Bowie: Did you enjoy playing the part of Jareth in the movie  
Labyrinth?  
Hoogle: Do you like cookies?  
Mask: If you are wondering. I have wrote stories on Jareth and Snape which  
involves pranking.  
Ludo: Here are some cookies for you! (Hands Ludo oatmeal-raisin cookies)

Well this chapter is good, and funny to read. Please carry on. Keep smiling.  
:-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: I was not aware. And I only like pranks if I'm the one performing the prank.

Snape: I don't like pranks…

Sarah: I'm alright. Nobody.

David: Very much so.

Hoggle: Yep!

Mask: Awsome.

Ludo: -sniffs then eats-

Snape: Now where is my wand…

Erik: Hmpfhm –tripped over cloak, putting out candle-

Mimi: -singing- Would you light my candle… wait… where are we?

Roger: Good question… I'm out of matches…

Erik: Great…

Roger: Who's there?

Mimi: Good question.

Mask: Hello there.

Roger: Who is there?

Mask: They call me Mask… and we seem to have an electrical problem due to a manic green bear and a handless Beaver… can we borrow your candles?

Mimi: Um… sure… -hands Mask the candle-

Mask: Jareth… you know the drill.

Jareth: -lights the candle-

Mask: Lets try to continue answering questions!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: CoffeeKris

Jareth: Seeing as how you took the time to put on some baggy pants I will  
cease from making pants related comments. I'd also like to apologize fore  
being so irate last time, you caught me on bad day and your 'I'm King Ergo I  
Rule All' gave me the desire to put iron suppliments in your food, speaking of  
which, don't eat anything in the castle...sorry.

Sarah: You asked what the tree told me? (hands over a remarkabley long  
scroll) This is the first half of it.

Mask: Aw! Your mom sounds cool. My mum would never be able to figure out how  
to review, but then again I'm betting your mom is younger than mine. Great  
chapter as always, btw is there any chance of getting Voldemort in here?

Jareth: I'm anticipating that you will say something snarky in response to  
something so I'm just gonna go ahead right now and say 'Bite Me'. If you  
havn't made a snarky comment, disregard this message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Thank you. My goblins already ate the food… time to say uh oh?

Sarah: -blinks, sitting near candle reading-

Mask: She is. She's 37. And Most likely.

Jareth: -blinks- Alright then…

Snape: -drinking pumpkin juice-

Mask: -blinks at Snape-

Snape: What?

Mask: Nothing… next question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Ziggy's Bitch

LOL YAY I GOT PANTS 8D  
uhm.. anyway..

Jareth; :eyes widen muchly: YAY! THANKYOU VERY MUCHLY MR GOBLIM KING! :goes  
to hug but then decides against it: I'll do as promised now. :shuts up: ..HEY,  
DAVID BOWIE!

David; :jumps on: Because your old now. And Ziggy young you HOT you.  
Mmhm. Plus, Ziggy had orange hair, which I love muchly. :stalks David instead  
of Jareth:

Hoggle; AH, MY EYES! YOU BASTARD! :kicks hard:

hehehe, yeaah..  
:runs off wearing Jareth pants:  
Sammi -xo

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: I seriously hope you had pants before Jareth gave some to you…

Jareth and David: -blinks-

Sarah: Wait, how are the reviewers able to come and go freely?

Mask: Magic.

Hoggle: Umph… -gives middle finger-

Sarah: And this is why you must never take Hoggle out in down town Toronto…

Erik: -trying to find more candles, then just lights Snape's robe on fire-

Snape: You're going to get it Erik! –Couldn't find wand so is now chasing Erik around the room, while trying to put robes out-

Mask: Ahhhh… there is light in here…

Jareth: -blinks oddly at Mask-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

Who is Handy and Flippy? Darn...need to improve pop culture knowledge. But  
it's now question time!

Jareth: Thanks for the hug! And you didn't answer my superhero question?

Sarah: Would you pick Snape or Jareth if you had no other choices? (sorry I  
know he's gone but had to ask)

Hoggle: No jewelry for you. You were a coward in the last chapter! Work on  
it! Use that bracelet to terrorise!

Mask: What inspire you to write this? Have you seen the TV show Sliders?

David Bowie: (if he's still here) PLEASE MAKE A SEQUEL TO LABYRINTH!

Keep Writing! (disapears into a poof of confetti)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Ever heard of Happy Tree Friends. They are from there.

Jareth: Sorry, my brain is else where.

Sarah: It makes me wonder where it went.

Jareth: -smirks- do you really want to know?

Sarah: -gulps- I'll pass.

Jareth: Thought so…

Sarah: If I HAD to choose… our spandex clad Sir Sparkle over here… if I had no other choice… not even death.

Jareth: You make me sad… choosing death over dating me…

Hoggle: Will do!

Mask: My best friend writes elfin lied Q and A's and Harry Potter Q and A. She spawned the idea of writing a Phantom of the opera one, which ended up spawning a Labyrinth one.

David: Unless someone writes the script for it, and it passes, it won't be happening any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Moonyspal

Fine Mask, don't have my shinys. Good job.  
Jareth: smacks and smashes crystals cowers in front of after Ha, take  
that. If you get bored at Ash Tree Meadow's, come here, I have lots of stuff  
to kick and hit and be all out violent.  
Snape: Does that mean you don't want the twins, they were cowering when I  
threatened them with you. If you give me your robe I'l give you Ron and Harry  
as well, they have blown up my room too many times.  
Sarah: Why not, do you like Jareths hair or is it because of his bog?  
Hoggle: don't tell Jareth, but I have something that takes away the bog  
smell. But since you were going to call him stupid, I'll give you the jewelry.  
hands him  
Toby: hello kidnaps

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape: -eye twitch- It's fine… really.

Sarah: His bog… it sounds like he wears eau du bog or something.

Hoggle: What? And thanks.

Toby: -turns into a giant red spider- GRAHHHHHHHH!!

Mask: Holy mother of fuck!!

Jareth: Oh… damn…

Sarah: What has Karen been feeding him?!

Snape: -stares oddly at the spider/toby-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: addrianna818

Alright, my last questions seem to have annoyed almost everyone...so this  
time, im not gona say anything, and just give you all free pepper spray. And a  
sharp pointy object. You guys go have fun with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoggle: -blinks- Intresting…

Snape: Why would I need these muggle things?

Erik: Pepper spray… + phan girl… one very happy phantom…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: misunderstoodemon

OK, great chapters so far, keep it up, and on with the questions.  
Jareth: First-born son? Does that mean you have siblings?  
Fairies: What did yo do besides bitibg people to make Hoggle hate you so  
much?  
Sarah: YOU MUST READ TWILIGHT! It is the best freaking book EVER! well, of  
course there's also the sequels- New Moon and Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn is  
coming out in August... They are honestly some of the best books EVER.  
Jareth: you too. Edward is now one of the people I'm obsesed with besides  
you. YOu need to be aware of the competition, so to speak.  
Worm: Do you ever get tired of us talking to you? Have you ever drank tequila  
(no offence).  
Ludo:hands Ludo a pretty rock it's safer than cookies. I don't think  
Rock-Callers were meant to eat cookies.  
Everybody: Have you eer read fanfic? Do you like?  
Love you all!  
misunderstoodemon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Yes.

Fairies: Steal Hoggle's jewels…

Sarah: alright…

Jareth: Okey…

Worm: Nope! No… I have not.

Ludo: Rock!

Mask: Constantly.

Jareth, Snape, and Erik: We avoid it… like the plague…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: misunderstoodemon

Yes, me again...  
sigh.  
Well, here goes!  
Snape: My mom loves you. Don't ask me why, but she does- I think it's  
partially her obsession with Alan Rickman. Hmm. She keeps saying that you hac  
DEPTHS. Like, deepness. I'll agree with that, but I still don't like you. But  
I won't pepper spray you.  
pokes

Jareth: I hate Toby and you slash too- I refuse to read anything that even  
mentions it. No, this is not a ploy to get a hug, though I certainly wouldn't  
mind one.

Mask: read Tanya Huffs Blood Books? They're set in Toronto, and Henry is  
another one of the vicrims of my obsession.  
Sigh  
I have a thing for royalty, bastard prince or Goblin King.  
I'm Canadian too! I live in Edmonton, and dislike most sports. You can tell  
when the Oilers are winning from my house- you can hear the cheers all the way  
from Rexall place.

Jareth: Dons bullet proof Batman-esque suit and give him a big hug, even  
though she'll get severely injured YOu know eventually you'll run out of  
non-smelly fangirls if you keep sending us all to the Bog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape: Don't poke me…

Jareth: Good, another person who agrees…

Mask: no, but I shall check it out. Awesome.

Jareth: True…

Erik: When will we have the power back up?

Mask: Very good question…

Snape: Stupid… muggle… technology…

Jareth: Stupid… mortal… technology…

Mask: Hey! We'll have it fixed for next time.

Roger: Does that mean we can leave next time?

Mask: Yes… any non Labyrinth Characters will finally be able to leave next chapter… hopefully… maybe…. Anywho. More questions!


	18. I'm baaack!

Mask: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stop writing... but lack of ideas, combined with stress, culminating activities, stirred well, and topped off with a depressed mother... it makes for one hell of a time. But I am back now! And onto the questions!

Jareth: Finally, took you long enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

Hey Everyone! It's question time!

Mask: Another moment of no knowledge of pop culture - but are Roger and Mimi  
from RENT? Or am I missing something. Also Mask I'm not sure if you know but  
your last chapters have all had double first lines. This has happened with  
what I have posted as well so maybe you should check it?

Hoggle: Good job! Especially the middle finger! I'm so proud of you! And  
since the fairies stole your jewels (hands over gift certificicate to Hot  
Topic and Claire's) Knock yourself out!

Jareth: Congrats on beating Snape on the 'who would Sarah choose contest' I'm  
not sure if she chose the right person though...at least Snape is mortal and  
can be killed - plus his magic can be capacitated easily by taking away his  
wand.  
YOU ALL KNOW WHICH ONE I MEAN!!

Sorry - my friend has made some rather annoying (and perverted) comments  
lately and I'm doing whatever I can to fight them.

Jareth: Is iron lethal to you? And you never answered about you becoming a  
super-hero?

Sarah: Still think you should go with Snape...Are you a fan of Austen at  
all?

Fairies: I have cookies for you and you only! (hands over and watches as they  
expire from rat poison)

Anyone else want cookies? I've got some left over!

Keep Writing! (disappears in a poof of poisonus cookies)

(the factory was out of confetti)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Yes, they are from Rent. Yes, I've noticed... fan hates me... and being the air head I am sometimes, I forget to edit it... so yeah, must remember that!

Hoggle: -blinks- uh, thanks?

Jareth: -nervous laugh-

Sarah: True...

Snape: ...

Jareth: If turned into a knife... and jabbed into me... yes... it's very lethal.

Sarah: I will not go with Snape!!

Snape: She's much too young for me...

Sarah: And he doesn't want to ether. So... yeah.

Fairies who took cookies: -dead, littering ground-

Mask: Oh yeah! Power is back up!!

Jareth: Turn... it... off... now... or... to the... bog...

Mask: I am your angel of music! Come to me angel of music!

Jareth: GAH!! TURN IT OFF!! –attacks Mask's dvd player-

Sarah: Did someone forget their prozac? –blinks nervously-

Erik: I think so... –twitch twitch-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Dragoness19

Okies question for Snape, If James hadn't been mean to you in school, would  
you have been nicer to Harry? Oh and do you like dragons? Just wondered since  
I happen to be one. receives odd look from Mask Yes, dragons do know how  
type and have internet. You'd be surprised how tech savvy we are. lol

Jareth, have you considered throwing fangirls into the bog lately?

Mask, are you going to update Q&A POTO?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape: Maybe... and no... I enjoy keeping my life... they are very... violent.

Mask: I didn't say nuttin'! –eye twitch-

Jareth: I have thrown a few... but then they smell... worse then the goblins...

Mask: After I'm done updating this one... God... why must she hit that fucking high note... it's 10:27 at night... and I'm listening to it... and that note always gets to me –twitch twitch-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kat

How old is Jareth? and how old is Sarah? How long is the labyrinth?and how  
come Jareth is the only cute guy in the underground? all the other goblins are  
ugly but he's super hot. is it a spell or is it because he's royalty? (Don't  
let Jareth answer this because he's a braggart and will make up some dumb  
answer to make him look good.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: For the age of Jareth and Sarah... go back a few chapters.

Jareth: Long... and I'm not... the labyrinth is a very small part of the underground... –twitch- I'm fae... a fae that rules goblins... an immortal like them... –head twitch- I'm going to need to see my psychiatrist after this...

Sarah: Wait... you see a shrink?

Jareth: I take it you don't have fan boys do you...

Sarah: True...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: notwritten

Are all the non Labyrinth sharacters really going to disappear!  
Jareth: I know you are in Toronto. Have you took the time to see any of the  
sights?  
Sarah: Same question for you Sarah.  
Mask: What is your favorite site in our fair city?  
Jareth: How come you have a British accent?  
Sarah: What is your favorite color?  
David: What was you favorite song that you sang in Labyrinth?  
Snape: Do you hate muggles, or do you like them? Did you get your wand back?  
Why do you like potions so much?  
Hoogle: How much jewelry do you have?  
Sir Didymus: Do you like cookies?  
Jareth: Can a fae make a mortal fae?  
Ludo: I like rocks too. Can I have some?

This is a very cool, and groovy chapter. Have a good day tomorrow. Keep  
smiling. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: No, not really...

Sarah: Some of it.

Mask: Hmm... The Princess of Wales Theater. –smiles-

Jareth: Because I do... why do you have a Canadian accent?

Sarah: White or cream.

David: Underground... or magic dance, I enjoyed both.

Snape: I dislike them... and yes. I'm a potion's master... and potions can do things the wand cannot.

Hoggle: A lot.

Sir Didymus: Yes.

Jareth: Um... no... can a white person make another person white? It's like that... you're ether born like that or not.

Ludo: -smiles, handing a rock-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Ziggy's Bitch

LMFAO,

Mask - Of course I had pants. If I can afford a computer with internet  
access, why would I not be able to have pants? I have lots of pants. Mainly  
jeans. I have yellow ones! :goes off on pant rant:

Hoggle - God I hate you. :glares:

David - :still stalking:

..I'm gonna go look for more Q & A fics, they amuse me. :D  
:toddles off to find a Mighty Boosh one:  
Sammi –xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: -nervous laugh-

Hoggle: Good! I feel the same!

David: Oh dear god no...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Valliekinz

Toby: I usually hate kids but your so cute the way you called Jareth "Dada".  
-pinches cheek and gives non poisioned cookie-

Sarah: How does that make you feel, that your brother called him Dada?

Jareth: Same question as above.

Hoggle: Is it true you love Sarah more then a friend?

Mask: You live in Toronto? Cool, i've been there once about 10 years ago.  
I went to this tower with a glass floor. It was freaky but I loved the view.  
Ever been?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toby: -cooes, gumming the cookie-

Sarah: Why should I care? I have no feelings about it.

Jareth: I think it's cute.

Hoggle: ...

Mask: The CN tower, yep.

Erik: Okay, time to go folks! Come on –dragging any unnecessary characters out-

Mask: -nervous laugh- well, this is the end... a pretty straight forward chapter. More questions!


	19. Why so serious

Mask: Hello hello everyone! Time for more questions!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kore-of-Myth

Yay an update at last! (I agree with Jareth, took way too long)

Toby: Hiya Cutestuff! Here's a dolly for you - (passes a Jareth voodoo doll  
and watches as Toby pulls head off)

Jareth: How's you head?

Sarah: If you want one of the voodoo dolls let me know - but Toby is the one  
with the power of voodoo and all.

Hoggle: Good job again. I otherwise have nothing to say.

Ludo: What's your favorite food?

Mask: No extra line this time! Good job and as always-

Keep Writing! (disapears in cloud of confetti as the factory is working  
again)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Toby: Bah! –hits Jareth doll off crib, then tosses at ground-

Jareth: -passed out-

Sarah: True... –nudges Jareth with foot-

Ludo: Food!

Mask: -sweeps up the weeks upon weeks worth of confetti and other things- whew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Moonyspal

Mask: great chapter.

Jareth: threaten Hoggle again and I'll turn your bog into a pink swimming  
pool that smells like violets.

Hoggle: I'm still working out kinks now, unless you want to be a duck for the  
rest of your life.

Toby: Spiders don't scare me, so I shall kidnap you again and have you by me  
at all times.

Sarah: Do you mind me taking Toby

Ludo: -hands rocks- Those are some from my brothers collection, but they are  
pretty so enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Um... sure... that'd actually be a nice change –ice pack on head- Hoggle. I hate you and want to murder you.

Toby: Grah! -chucks rattle-

Sarah: Um... I think his mother... and Jareth might have a problem.

Ludo: Thanks –hugs-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: notwritten

Did you know I write for this site too!

Jareth: Was it hard to learn to become an owl.  
Snape: What is your favorite potion? what was the hardest potion you had to  
make?  
Sarah: Do you like high school?  
Hoggle: Since you like jewerly so much. Here is a gift certificate for Birk's  
Jewerly. Enjoy!  
Mask: What is your favorite part of the movie Labyrinth?

This is a delightful, and appealing chapter you have written today for all us  
readers. Will you continue to write such enjoyable chapters. Only if your muse  
can come up with more good chapters. Have a joyful day tomorrow. Keep smiling,  
and beaming. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: I know you do... I think I've actually read some of your stuff... I just forget what it was about, -nervous laugh- silly me.

Jareth: Yes and no.

Mask: I almost read that wrong... mind... get out of the gutter –headwall-

Sarah: Yes and no.

Hoggle: Thanks

Mask: Hmm... that's a good question... I rather liked the ball room scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: CoffeeKris

Mask: Did you hear Avenue Q is coming to Toronto? E I'm so excited, I'm going  
with my roomie and a few friends.

Hoggle: (glares and hands him a pamphlet on public urination and why it's  
bad)

Sarah: I know you keep saying you don't like Jareth but...well as Shakespeare  
put it 'I think the Lady doth protest too much'. It's nothing to be ashamed of  
if you think he's attractive, I mean heck, he was my first crush, back before  
I discovered the sexyness that is Johnny Depp.

Jareth: Ever considered creating a Pit of Everlasting Tickles? I know that I  
myself am extremely ticklish and HATE being tickled. Being tickled endlessly  
would be highly uncomfortable and torturous.

Mask:Huzzah for the update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Yep, saw that it was on tv –nods- If I had the money I'd go.

Hoggle: -raises eyebrows- Like I care –tosses it-

Sarah: ...

Jareth: Hmm... I could always use the tunnel of hangs for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Ash Tree Meadow

Mask: How hard would it be to bring characters from dark crystal in here? It  
makes sense, both movies were made by jim henson both have levels of insanity  
and chaos, and both are amazingly awesome. So could you please bring the  
characters from dark crystal, I always wanted to talk to a few skekses, and a  
mystic or two.

Jareth: It is quite obvious that you are positively exhausted with us  
fangirls badgering you with your love life and all that so I will stop. Now my  
question is: Can you turn into any other creature besides Barn owls? (Not that  
I am complaining but since my favorite bird is indeen a barn owl). By the way  
how are video games going?

Sarah: How are you doing today? It must be exhausting to be surrounded by so  
much chaos, here is a Java Monster energy drink...feel better.

Hoggle: I don't have a question I just wanted to give you this bag of Gems.  
There are diamonds, emeralds, ruby, a few saphires and a couple of jade. Ooh  
there's a pearl in there too.

Snape: I still think you are a dick, after all you are what you eat! How does  
that make you feel?

Sir Didymus: I just want to say that your valor will not go unnoticed- Here  
is a scrabble deluxe, a candybar, and some treats for your steed.

Ludo: Can I be your friend? I have a bunch of rocks at home that want to be  
your friend too, please?

Okay story is coming along well, I still want to converse with skekses, and  
That's all I have to say...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask: Not that hard really... Over an hour... sore eyes... and me being pissed off at youtube... but I'll bring them in!... Next time –nervous laugh-

Jareth: Yes, but owl is just easier to get around in... and much easier to spy on someone as a bird... And the video games are going good.

Sarah: Thank you... I'm doing fine... for the most part, seeing as who is constantly popping in and out, and who I'm forced to be around –opens the energy drink, chugging it-

Snape: -eye twitch-

Hoggle: Thank you

Sir Didymus: Thank you my lady –bows-

Ludo: Fwiend! –hugs-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Tayinleigh

Hi again i am Back...I am lazy ...  
Jareth: Do you think vampires are hotter then Fae, Or Are Fae hotter.  
Sarah: Would you rather have a Vampire or a Fae

Hoggle:Sacerifices hoggle to fireys Have a great after life.

Sir Didymus: Try this hands him a portable dvd player with a continuious  
play button and POTO playing on full volume.

Sarah: If you would not date what about Remus Lupin. He is so hot and he is  
quite but you know that whole werewolf thing yummy. Or what about Surius Black  
He is the sexy rebel. He likes dogs and He has a motorcycle that flys qutoes  
first book

Mask: Ok who do you think is hotter Remus Lupin. Surius Black, Lucius Malfoy  
or Snape. or Sesshomaru.holds Sesshomaru hostage, but he likes it

Toby Feeds him several sugar filled yummyness

Have fun with a hyper active Toddler

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: Fae, I'm not fond of walking corpse... and when they don't have blood... eeee.

Sarah: Fae, I guess...

Hoggle: -rises from the ashes- what the?

Sir Didymus: -blinks at it-

Sarah: I want someone... normal... mundane... –sighs-

Mask: In order? Sesshomaru, Sirius, Remus, Snape then Lucius... but I have to say... I don't really think the last 4 on my list are very good looking, sorry –nervous laugh-

Toby: -bashing toys against side of crib-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: addrianna818

Ok, so now that all the characters dont want to kill me anymore...im gona let  
my friend ask some questions...which will probably make the characters want to  
kill me again. Crap. Ah well, I warned you...

Addrianna's friend: Yay I am so happy to be in one of these question  
thingies!!11!1!!

Jareth: drools OMG you are so hot! chases him around, attempting to steal  
his pants

Sarah: WHY DID YOU REFUSE JARETH!?

Hoggle: I hate you. Go fall into the bog.

Fireys: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!! dances

Ludo: Hug!!1!!1!

KthxBai!! dissapears in a poof of sugar

Addrianna: I so regret letting my friend see my copy of Labyrinth...Sorry  
guys, but I gotta go catch her before she does lasting damage. (Oh and Erik,  
I'm glad you had fun with the pepper spray. Sorry Mask if he caused any  
permenant blindness...)dissapears in a poof of pepper spray

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth: ... fuck off... –vanishes in poof of glitter-

Sarah: Because he's an asshole! That's why!

Hoggle: -flips the bird-

Ludo: -hugs-

Fireys: -dances for the hell of it-

Mask: Please tell me you didn't show her Phantom? –nervous laugh-

Erik: ...

Mask: I'm sad to say, this is the end of this rendition. See you all next time!


	20. Moving to Gaia online Follow me?

Well, seeing as this plus my phantom of the opera fic is against the rules (And my phantom one was deleted... DELETED...), I've moved it.

I'm starting it as a journal on ' Gaiaonline. com'

If you have an account there, please read it there, if you don't, get one if you want to continue reading my Q and As with the Labyrinth characters. I hate to ditch you all without warning, and I'm sorry this took so long, but fan fiction. Net hates my guts... Some reported my other Q and A fic, and I don't need my account banned for good.

The account I will be using for this will be Madame Morte Rouge

My other account if you want to bug me is Lady red death. (Remove the spaces, and add Underscores)

I'm sorry if this was not the chapter you were all expecting. It will be started from scratch.

If you follow me, I will thank you for ever. If you don't, I will miss your reviews, but you will have a place in my heart forever.

Your beloved Q and A writer,

A bit sad at having to do such drastic things,

Erik of the Mask, Aka Mask.


End file.
